


Memento Mori

by gayvampirevintagekiller



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, First Time, Fluff, Ghosts, Humor, Loki sees dead people, M/M, Paranormal investigation, Tony is feeling like the dad from American Beauty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayvampirevintagekiller/pseuds/gayvampirevintagekiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve took a step in the direction of the ghost. Tony was quickly at his side grabbing his  arm.<br/>   “Steve… don’t… You think they are terrifying!” <br/>   “No I don’t!... Uh… Ma'am? Sir?” Steve swallowed. The thing had frozen.<br/>   “My friend would really like to get some work done, and you are a bit distracting so would you kindly do your haunting in another room, please.” The things head started rotating all the way around at least two times while making horrible bone-cracking noises. It stopped face towards Tony and Steve. It was an old lady. Pale with black teeth, deep wrinkles and completely black eyes like a bugs. She laughed all shrilly and evil.<br/>   “If your family weren’t already dead, i would gladly eat their guts like spaghetti in front of you! Everyone you love will suffer!” she said in a demonic voice. Steve whimpered, still with that pleasant smile stuck on his face.<br/>   “Please take me upstairs!” He sobbed with a high pitched voice.</p>
<p>Or the one where Stark Tower is haunted. Really haunted. Meanwhile Tony might be haboring some inappropriate feelings for a certain Captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memento Mori

Somewhere between the couch and half finished tech something was moving. Tony had felt its presence all afternoon, and had just chosen to ignore it, even though he couldn't help constantly peeking over his shoulder and the goosebumps almost was a permanent state of his arms and his neck. It had been days like this. No, more like months, and Tony was not happy. Ever since he opened the doors of his tower to them, things had just gone to hell.

Tony didn’t know whom of his teammates that had brought them in, but it had to be one of them. They were like lice. Latching on to one single person and soon the whole tower was infected. Even his lab. And he didn’t even do anything about it, because he refused to believe it. It was actually pretty stupid when thinking that it was only three month since he battled aliens from another dimension, and he still couldn’t allow himself to believe in ghosts, even though there had been one breathing down his neck just moments ago. 

The thing on the floor was not really approaching him or doing anything physical, it was like some kind of three dimensional shadow just shivering and moving around a little. Tony didn’t want to look directly at it. If he looked at it too long, he was afraid that it would start taking a more physical form. That was what Thor had told him they sometimes did. Thor apparently was really into the paranormal stuff. Who would have thought?

The rest of the team was already completely freaked out. The first who broke was Clint. Apparently a spoon had started sliding over the kitchen table all by itself, in the middle of the night, when he was having a midnight snack. Weeks before that,Thor had happily declared at the morning table, that the tower was haunted, of course everyone had just dismissed it as Thor being Thor, even though they all had heard the weird footsteps in the night or witnessed the television turning on completely by itself. Well Clint broke. He left the kitchen screaming like a little girl, waking everyone up. Natasha really had to talk him out of moving back into his SHIELD apartment. Tony had thought it had been hilarious. But Clint did watch way too many horror movies anyways, so of course he was easy to break. 

Steve was the next. Of course it had been Steve. Sweet, sensitive Steve was terrified of the ghosts. Nothing big really did it. The haunting just gently started to escalate. Everyone (not Tony though) had reached that level where they had accepted it as a fact that Thor had been right, and they indeed had a mean case of a haunting. The ghosts had at that time started to become more physical. Bruce constantly woke up with mysterious bruises, Natasha had experienced being forcefully pushed so she almost fell over, and something invisible had suddenly started pulling Thors hair at the dining table. Well Steve had in a long time not been at ease with their undead friends (not as bad as Clint though, who were still screaming and crying whenever something happened around him) but one evening he apparently had awakened by something pulling at his leg. He had politely asked it to show it self. And it had. Steve couldn’t really describe the horrors he had seen, but since that night he had moved into Thors room. Thor, soon after Steve’s incident, had declared that it was no longer only normal spirits they were dealing with, and he suggested that they got someone proffesional out to deal with their problem, before it got dangerous. Tony had simply refused. No spiritist quac was going to put a foot in his tower! They were superheroes for gods sake, they could handle some ghosts. Right? And ghosts still didn’t exist. Right? Thor then had muttered that there probably was at least one demon in between, and everyone had been silenced. 

Soon the spirits made Bruce hulk out, but Hulks super strength didn’t really do anything against the ghosts. Steve had to comfort the big green thing in the kitchen, serving it cocoa with marshmallows in the biggest pot he could find, while Natasha and Tony had cleaned the living room, not even bothering to think about if it was Hulk or the poltergeist activity that had made the biggest mess. 

Natasha had been the last one to break. At that time some of the spirits had also started talking. Apparently Natasha had been locked in the gym in total darkness while hundred of voiced had whispered some pretty nasty things to her. JARVIS couldn’t even open the door and it had ended up with Thor breaking it completely down with Mjolnir and all that jazz. She had just walked out, not even looking slightly rumpled, looked Tony dead in the eyes and declared that they were hiring a clairvoyant at the second. 

And now Tony was trying to work while the freaking ghost was squirming around on the floor like something out of the japanese horror movies that made Clint piss his pants. The rest of the team was camped on the living room floor with a mountain of pillows and blankets. Clint had insisted that it was the best way of avoiding anyone getting hurt until the medium arrived the next morning. Tony had of course refused. And seriously he could probably just as well be procrastinating with the others, because he literally couldn't do shit. All his tools was sliding around on the table on their own, and something had been standing behind him for at least ten minutes breathing down his neck at some point, but when he turned around there was nothing. It was fucking annoying. 

“Sir, Captain Rogers wishes to enter the workshop.”  
“Well let him in for fucks sake!” Tony was normally not that harsh to JARVIS, but he hadn’t gotten shit done because of those freaking ghosts he refused to acknowledge, so he thought he had the right to be a bit moody. Steve was looking a bit pale when he entered. Tony looked up and smiled at him weakly.   
“Uh uhm… you got a little something… in the…” Steve muttered and pointed at the dark, shivering silhouette on the floor. He was standing a bit awkwardly and tripping from one foot to the other.   
“Ugh don’t remind me! I’m trying to ignore it!” Tony answered. Steve gave him one of those little adorable half smiles.   
“Won’t you come up and join us? Clint is convinced that you will die. Apparently you should be one of the first of us to go, because of all the booze and the ladies, and because you are a ‘non believer’ and a smartass!” The last part was said in a mocking tone. Tony laughed.  
“And you will probably be the only survivor, because you are so pure and blond and...” Steve rolled his eyes.  
“Have you tried asking it to leave?” Steve asked nodding in the things direction.  
“Uhm no, because then I would acknowledge it’s existence…”   
“Uh okay… Maybe I should try then…” Steve took a step in the direction of the ghost. Tony was quickly at his side grabbing his arm.  
“Steve… don’t… You think they are terrifying!”   
“No I don’t!... Uh… Ma'am? Sir?” Steve swallowed. The thing had frozen.  
“My friend would really like to get some work done, and you are a bit distracting so would you kindly do your haunting in another room, please.” The things head started rotating all the way around at least two times while making horrible bone-cracking noises. It stopped face towards Tony and Steve. It was an old lady. Pale with black teeth, deep wrinkles and completely black eyes like a bugs. She laughed all shrilly and evil.  
“If your family weren’t already dead, i would gladly eat their guts like spaghetti in front of you! Everyone you love will suffer!” she said in a demonic voice. Steve whimpered, still with that pleasant smile stuck on his face.  
“Please take me upstairs!” He sobbed with a high pitched voice. Tony sighed.  
“Come on, big guy.” He muttered and dragged the slightly faltering super soldier out after him. 

In the elevator Steve’s knees gave out, and he almost collapsed on the floor with a long sob.   
“I hate them! Why can’t they just leave us alone!”   
“Aw come on… It wasn’t that bad. She didn’t attack you this time.” Tony said awkwardly patting the other man's shoulder, while he tried to ignore the same pale kid who was staring at them through the window, from every floor they came through.  
“And that qua- I mean medium, will be out here tomorrow, and he will probably fix everything! Don’t worry!” Tony moved his hand to Steve’s hair. That man had surprisingly soft hair. Steve sighed and leaned into the touch like an overgrown cat.  
“You really think so?”   
“Yeah people say he is the best. I think he even was on Ghost Adventures once!”  
“That show about the jerks who lock themselves in old buildings and freaks each other out?” Steve asked.  
“Yeah that one…”

The elevator pinged open, and Tony stepped out into the living room closely followed by Steve. Everyone, even Thor, was looking a bit tired. They were all snuggling up in fluffy blankets and stuffing their faces with candy while watching Cinderella.   
“Oh Tony. Not dead yet I see.” Clint muttered darkly. He was definitely the one looking worst, almost black around the eyes and a skin teint similar to paper.   
“I think you should be more worried about Steve.” Tony answered and settled down between Bruce and Natasha, burying himself in the blankets and pillows.   
“What happened?” Bruce asked. Steve just sighed again and settled down beside Thor.  
“A really rude old lady told me that she would kill everyone that I loved, because I asked her to leave Tony’s workshop…”  
“Ah! The one with the…” Bruce made some cracking noises and tried to twist his head around as far as it would go. Steve nodded.   
“She’s such a nice lady.” Bruce mumbled more to himself. The others laughed. 

Later they all ended up sleeping on the floor once again. 

-#-#-#-#-

Next morning everything was a little better. Things mostly happened when it was dark outside. Last night they had only heard some footsteps, furniture creaking, and of course felt that constant feeling of being watched, and the most of the team had gotten a good nights sleep anyways, which was a rare experience, since the haunting had started. Natasha had made coffee for them all, and Tony had once again tried to wander off to his workshop. This time though, he had failed. Clint had made a scene and had begged him not to go down there alone again, while he had clung to the genius’ leg like some kind of koala bear. Well Tony was immune to that kind of stuff, and had only laughed at the archer, but Steve’s worried puppy dog eyes was a whole nother story, so now he was finding himself eating froot loops out of the box at the kitchen table. Natasha was sitting on the other end sharpening her knives. Thor was behind her braiding her hair, while Steve was sitting behind him and braiding his hair. They often did that. Steve was even starting to do clumsy fishtail braids, even though Thor still was the superior braiding-master and could possibly do every braid that had existed in the history of man and gods. They were all a bit restless. The medium could show up any minute.   
“You guys are so gay…” Tony muttered while shaking his head.   
“Tony that is hurtful and not very nice! Don’t use that word like an insult, it’s homophobic.” Steve answered him. He had been reading alot about human rights lately, and had become quite the social justice warrior. It was pretty cute actually. He was just so happy about how those things at least had improved since the 40’s.   
“Before going into a battle, in Asgard, we warriors, always braid our shield brothers and sisters hair. It helps us look more terrifying in the eyes of the enemy,” Thor said happily while he tied some kind of weird, seven strand braid in Natasha's hair.  
“I bet it does,” Tony sighed.   
“Sir, the medium has arrived!” JARVIS announced.  
“Terrific! Let him in!”   
“I would advise if you first went and greeted him personally, before letting him into the living quarters. It seems like you have met him before. Maybe you should bring Master Odinson too.” Tony looked at Thor with one lifted eyebrow. This was kind of cryptic. Thor just shrugged and rose from his chair, walking towards the elevator. 

-#-#-#-#-

“Wow… I must say… just wow! You really chose a great spot to build your tower upon! I have never seen so many angry spirits and demons before!”   
“Seriously? You?! Are you fucking kidding me?! And no way it’s the ground, the ghost was brought in by someone! I had no problems before these freeloaders moved in!” Tony groaned while he rubbed his temples. Loki just smiled cheerfully. Bruce placed a cup of coffee on the table in front of the god, he was the only one who didn’t seem just slightly uncomfortable. But then again Loki was probably still just puny god in his head.   
“So… when did you get out of prison, Loki?” Bruce asked the god. Loki jumped a little in his seat, and smiled sheepishly. He was obviously terrified of Bruce. Good.   
“Oh you know, Odin thought it would be an just awesome idea to strip me for my powers, and put me on earth until I learned my lesson, just like brother dear!” Loki answered still with that cheery voice, this time with a dark undertone though.   
“And... why are you a... clairvoyant?” Steve asked with that little frown between his eyebrows. Loki shrugged.  
“Well a guys gotta eat!”   
“But you are a real psychic right, not just some quack?” Clint asked.  
“Well… how do your mortals say? DUH! Hela is my daughter! What do you think? UGH! You earthlings are so slow! I can’t believe I ever let you work for me!”   
“But you can get rid of them all, right?” Steve asked.  
“Yeah… But it will be difficult and take time, because i can already sense a lot of spirits.” 

-#-#-#-#-

Apparently Loki really was a pro. Thor told them that in Asgard they had had their fair share of ghosts and demons, and it had always been Loki that had gotten rid of them. Sometimes it had taken weeks, but Loki would always end up sending them back to Hela. In the meantime Loki was unpacking. He had brought a small suitcase on wheels and he just kept pulling the one weird, asgardian instrument out after the other, while he was making Thor do all the heavy lifting and ordering him around like a slave.   
“I used to be his assistant in Asgard. This is almost like the good old days!” Thor whispered to Tony. He was wearing the brightest smile and his eyes were sparkling like a five year old on christmas eve. 

-#-#-#-#- 

Steve jumped up and sat beside Tony on the kitchen table, offering him a popsicle. Tony took it and started hesitantly to open the wrapper. Cap was overly fond of things tasting heavily like artificial flavoring but he still insisted that the team should follow this terrible clean and lean diet consisting of chicken breasts and raw food.   
“Do you think he can get rid of them?” Steve asked and tossed his wrapper into the trash, and wrapped his lips around the bright red cherry treat with a happy moan. Tony swallowed. It was suddenly a bit warm in the kitchen. Kind of weird because since the haunting had started, it had been chilly no matter how much he turned up the heat.   
“Geez don’t ask me. I don’t know anything…” Steve nodded while licking up the side of his popsicle.   
“Thor say that Loki will have to do a seance tonight, so he can get in direct contact with the demon. It sounds a bit scary don’t you think?” The plush, pink mouth was now sucking at the tip of the popsicle and the bright red coloring was starting to rub off and tint Steves lips. Steve was thankfully oblivious to the hell he was putting Tony through.  
“Yes… very scary…” Tony agreed a bit dazed and completely mesmerized by the way the popsicle was caressed by those lips and that tongue. He really tried to focus on some more appropriate thoughts than Captain America sucking his cock like that, but even the mental image of his dad in a blowup fetish balloon suit couldn’t really break through. It was literally hell. 

It had all started one morning. Steve and Tony was still bickering constantly at that time, but they had somehow started to appreciate each others company, and Steve was kinda becoming less and less obnoxious and more and more adorable in Tony’s eyes. That particular morning, Steve had cleared his throat and, while blushing furiously, declared that he liked dudes, and he hoped that it wouldn’t change the way they all looked at him as their leader. And just in that moment Tony realised that Steve was smoking hot. Not that he hadn’t noticed before, it was just… he was living in a tower filled with hot people, and in his head Steve was so innocent and straight, that he couldn’t possibly think of him in any sexual matter... but now… 

Tony had slowly started feeling like that guy from American Beauty. It was like every time he was trying to get himself off, a picture of Steve, naked in a bed of roses always kind of just popped up in his mind. And whenever Steve was throwing his shield at some slime monster, he just saw this trail of scarlet flowers flow after it. And these images were really vivid. One time he had creeped on Steve in the gym, and seriously he wasn’t the only one doing it, okay! Steve’s ass when he was going at the punching bags was just mesmerizing. Steve had been really moody that day, and he was really punishing that bag. He ended up completely wrecking it, even though it was Steve-proofed and all, and just as it jumped off the chain, Tony could swear it was rose petals and not sand that rushed out of it like blood. When Steve had left, he couldn’t help but run in and check. Of course there was only sand on the floor. 

Tony didn’t know what to think. The feelings. They felt forbidden, because Steve was a teammate, his leader and, when not counting the years he had been frozen, he was really young. Way younger than everyone else, and Tony could almost be his father! Oh fuck! He was like Humbert… Ew. But anyways. Steve would probably never think of Tony that way. Steve was probably more into guys like Thor, or something. They were already really close, and was constantly bonding over stuff that big, blonde dudes bonded over. Like how much they lifted, and cat videos? Help, Steve was adorable! And Tony was cool with Steve and Thor’s close close friendship. Completely cool. It was fine… really.

“Tony? Tony?! Earth to Tony?”  
“Huh?” Steve was looking at him a bit strangely.  
“Sorry. I think I zoned out there for a second… What did you say?” Tony asked. Steves pink tongue was now running teasingly over the tip of the popsicle. Damn it! He could feel he was starting to grow hard in his pants. He really hoped his jeans could hide the most of it and Steve wouldn’t notice. He probably wouldn’t. That kid would probably not notice a bulge unless it was screaming at him.  
“Your icecream is melting.” Tony looked down and the red popsicle was dripping down on the floor. He looked up again and Steve was still staring at him with this weird look in his eyes. Tony answered the stare. Suddenly Steve was leaning in closer. Tonys breath hitched. They were almost nose to nose. Tony could feel the sticky ice cream drip down on the back of his hand leaving a cool trail behind. He could smell apples. Probably Steves shampoo, or maybe balsam, if he used that, he probably did, his hair couldn’t be that soft naturally. Warm breath on his cheek in small pants. Tony sighed as his eyelids slowly were falling closed.   
“Boop!” Two fingers poked him on his forehead, and Tony jumped with a startled sound. Steve laughed and slipped back down on the floor in a quick movement.  
“Thor is going to show Loki around in the tower, so he get’s to know all the rooms and feel the spirits! Wanna come? It’s gonna be fun!” Steve said all cheerfully and sunshine and apple pies.   
“Sure,” Tony answered with a sigh. Steve smiled brightly and left the kitchen. Tony watched him walk past Bruce and Clint who was standing in the doorway. Clint looked like he was about to break down laughing. Bruce just lifted an eyebrow with an annoying smirk on his face.   
“There sure is a weird tension in here. Probably just a ghost!” Clint said mock-innocent. Tony groaned and rubbed his temples.  
“Zip it birdbrain…” 

-#-#-#-#-

When Tony walked into the living room, Loki was slipping on this weird kimono in sheer fabric with fringes on the sleeves, while Thor was fastening a headpiece on him with a green, drop shaped gem dangling down in the middle of his forehead. Tony gave them a questioning look.  
“If you wanna be a medium you gotta look like a medium,” Loki just said and added:   
“You know how to work an infrared camera, Stark?”  
“Yes of course?” Tony answered a bit puzzled.  
“Then you will be my second assistant!”   
“No! I don’t do assistant! I’m always the boss!” Tony complained  
“We can talk about that, when you get a third eye!” Loki answered him coldly, and that was the end of that conversation. 

-#-#-#-#-

“Only the strongest spirits can reveal themselves so you non psychic people can see them, but that doesn’t mean you can’t get a glimpse. The infrared camera is, when used correctly, a terrific way to record paranormal activity,” Loki informed them, while they were walking down the hallway on Bruces floor. He had ordered Tony to record everything on the infrared he had been storing in his suitcase, while Thor was holding this weird device creating white noise, that could capture ghost voices. Loki had also ordered Steve to follow them around with his sketchpad for some reason.   
“So it was here a spirit revealed itself for the first time, if I am not completely wrong.” Loki muttered. Thor nodded eagerly.  
“Yes brother! For doctor Banner in his bathroom mirror!” Loki smirked.  
“Classic. But I wished those poor, unintelligent fools would figure out some new tricks, after a few hundred years it is starting to get old. Take me to the bathroom peasants!” Steve and Tony exchanged annoyed glances behind Loki’s back. 

Thor opened the door of the infamous bathroom and Loki took a step inside. He looked around with a concentrated glance before he stepped forward, taking place in front of the mirror. The three bigger men held their breath. Loki smirked at his reflexion. He slowly lifted his hand and fixed an escaping lock of hair. Then his eyes slowly wandered to the space behind him in the mirror. His smirk faltered for a split second.   
“Stark. Record.” Loki ordered with a toneless voice. Tony nodded and turned on the camera.   
“Do you see anything?” Steve whispered, once again with that worried frown between his eyebrows. Tony shook his head and started to film the room. Stark tower had big bathrooms with both tubs and giant showers so he had to walk around a little get it all captured. He started to record around Loki. There was nothing clear, but he could see there was a shapeless blue patch right behind him that was a little colder than the rest of the room. Tony continued to walk around, but didn’t really catch anything else on the tape. Not before he once again turned towards Loki. Tony gasped.   
“Guys,” he muttered.  
“Watch this.” In a matter of seconds both Thor and Steve was crowding him, trying to get a glimpse at the camera screen. Steve exhaled in a little huff that ghosted over Tony’s neck, and Tony had to suppress a shiver that wasn’t caused by what he saw on the small screen.  
“So scary,” Steve whispered softly eyes glued to the flipout screen. The shapeless patch behind Loki had morphed into a sharp silhouette of a boney male.   
“Do you see him, brother?” Thor asked. He had a dark expression on his face. Loki nodded slowly.  
“Captain, I need your assistance now,” Loki said and made a ‘come here’ gesture towards Steve. Steve didn’t really look like he was overly fond of the idea of getting closer to the boney ghost, but took a hesitant step forward anyways.   
“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Tony whispered. Steve reached out and squeezed his hand softly with a reassuring smile on his face.  
“Yes I have to. I’m the only one who is… artistic.” Loki snapped his fingers.  
“Chop chop kitten!” he singsonged. Steve looked plain annoyed but walked up beside Loki anyways, and pulled out his sketchpad. Loki started describing something for Steve in a mumbling voice, and Steve started to sketch away.   
“So you are at least used to this, right?” Tony whispered to Thor. The thunder god nodded.  
“Yeah but it has been a long time. It was before Loki turned…you know..” Tony nodded understanding. Thor turned and glanced down at him with a mysterious smile on his face.  
“Shouldn’t you be asking Stephen out for dinner? That is how you court on earth, yes?” Tony nearly choked on his own spit.  
“How do you…? Why do you… Jesus Christ he is standing right there you big shitstain!” Tony hissed. Steve luckily didn’t seem like he had noticed, he was too consumed drawing.   
“I don’t even know if I’m his type. I mean he’s probably more into the knight in shining armor-type. I could probably work with tall, dark and mysterious, but i'm embarrassingly short, and … he's like… twelve!” A rumbling laughter escaped from Thors throat.   
“As I remember, you are the one of us who carries the shiniest armor and I actually believe he is much older than you. 92 years if I remember correctly.”  
“The years he was frozen doesn't count… Hey! Steve how old are you?”   
“23! Why?”  
“See! Twelve!” Tony hissed. Thor didn’t answer. He was suddenly looking grim as he tapped Tonys arm and gestured towards the camera. Tony had to strangle a sound. The bony silhouette was reaching out and touching Steve. It’s hands was wrapped around his throat in a stranglehold, but Steve didn’t even notice.  
“Steve!” Tony croaked. Steve turned his head and looked questioning at Tony.  
“Please move away.”  
“Is something wrong?” Steve asked.  
“For fucks sake! Just move away! It is strangling you!!” Tony yelled. Steve jumped and dropped the sketchpad on the floor and revealed the face of a man with hollow cheeks, empty eyes and an enormous forehead on the paper.

-#-#-#-#- 

“My neck hurts,” Steve complained while he threw himself on his back on the couch beside Tony. Loki had dragged them throughout every floor making Steve draw a million different ghosts, and they were exhausted. Tony turned to take a look at the damage.  
“Ouch,” he muttered. There were blue fingerprints all over Steve’s throat, like he really had been choked.   
“Is it that bad?” Steve asked. Blue eyes looking up at him. How could his eyelashes even be so long? He was like freaking Bambi!   
“It’s a little bad, but you will survive. It’s probably gone tomorrow thanks to the serum,” Tony muttered. Somehow his hand had wandered on it’s own and was now lightly ghosting over the fingermarks on Steve’s throat. He couldn’t help but wonder how the abused skin would feel under his lips and teeth. Steve didn’t seem to mind the touches though. He was still looking up at Tony through his lashes, corners of his mouth quirking slightly upwards. Tony’s hand continued its quest further down to the join of his neck and shoulder. Steve was warm under his hand. He always was even though it was freezing cold in the livingroom. Steve squirmed a little before he moved closer and rested his head on Tony’s thigh, and Tony could have sworn that just like that the ghosts fingerprints suddenly looked like rose petals. His hand traveled back up and started petting Steve’s hair. Steve uttered a little, pleased sigh before his eyes slowly fluttered closed. 

-#-#-#-#- 

“And this is the one in Doctor Banners room. He is very violent. But as I recall you did get a lot of mystery bruises, yes?” They were all sitting around the table while Loki was going through Steves sketches of the different ghosts.  
“My problem is that I saw a lot of angry and evil spirits, and I felt the presence of a very strong demon, but it never revealed itself for me. It is very strange… Very strange indeed.”   
“What does that mean?” Natasha asked coldly. She had definitely not warmed up to Loki yet. Tony was suspecting she would try to kill him, the second he got rid of their problems.   
“Well that means that the demon knows that I am to be taken seriously, and it is taking it’s precautions. It knows I can’t send something I can’t see back to hell.”  
“So you can’t get rid of it?” Tony asked.  
“I can get rid of everything,” Loki answered with a stony voice.  
“But this one will be quite the challenge.”  
“So how do we do this?” Clint asked. Loki’s face broke into the all too well known insidious smirk.   
“Well that is the big question, but I suggest you all go on and take a nap, because this is going to be a long and eventful night. Meet me in the gymnasium ten minutes before midnight…”  
“You don’t think we will let you roam around the tower without supervision, right?” Clint asked with a gruff voice.   
“We still don’t trust you.” Bruce just smiled serenely at Clint.  
“Take a nap, Clint. I will keep my eyes on him,” he said, his eyes flashing just a little hint of green, behind the glasses. Loki gulped. 

-#-#-#-#-

While Loki went to get everything ready in the gym with Bruce, the team once again went to sleep together on the livingroom floor.   
“I think I’m almost going to miss this,” Clint said.  
“It’s just like camping!” Tony just muttered something inaudible under his breath in a grumpy voice. He couldn’t really ignore the fact that Steve was now cuddling up against Thor, with his head resting on the gods broad chest, and yes, he knew that Thor was in a happy relationship with a woman, and yes, he knew that the two blonde dudes were just really close friends, but it still kind of made him mad. He didn’t even know what he prefered, the uptight soldier that couldn’t even stand a pat on the shoulder, he had first met on the hell carrier three month’s ago, or the sweet softy that didn’t mind spooning with just about anyone available that lived in his tower. At least the uptight soldier wasn’t leading anyone on. But it was cool. Completely fine. 

-#-#-#-#-

Tony had almost expected to find the gym ruins, with Loki laying in a crater in the floor making dying whale noises, while the hulk was jumping around roaring and slapping his own chest like freaking Tarzan. But before he entered he heard laughter. Tony lifted an eyebrow and slowly walked in. There was a big, round table in the middle of the room covered in a cloth of black crushed velvet. It was surrounded by a lot of different types of cameras and other weird instruments. Bruce was crouching on the floor while fiddling with some wires, laughing at something Loki had said, while the god was swinging back and forth in his arms from the bar they used for chin ups. They looked completely at ease with each other. Tony cleared his throat.   
“Oh is it this late already?” Bruce asked, he looked almost disappointed to be disturbed.   
“Time really flies when you are in a good company,” Loki almost purred while he was letting go of the bar, and landed just as gracefully on his toes.   
“Oh well! The show must go on! When will the rest of the party arrive?”   
“Well Steve insisted that you couldn’t do a seance on an empty stomach so he is preparing a light dinner with your brother, and Nat and birdbrain are on their way too.” Tony told, while walking over to help Bruce with getting everything plugged in.

-#-#-#-#-

Steve and Thor came in shortly after Clint and Natasha arrived, carrying a giant tray of sandwiches. The others quickly started to dig in and eat like it was their last meal on earth, but Tony had really weird eating habits, and now was not the time for his appetite to awake.  
“Here! I made this one just for you! It’s your favorite!” a well known voice sounded behind him. Steve had sneaked up on Tony’s side and was now reaching him a giant bologna sandwich. Tony hesitantly accepted it. Steve always insisted on feeding him. It was actually how they had started bonding in the first place. That time just right after they had stopped hating each other, and the team had moved into the tower, Steve had always insisted on bringing food down to the workshop, when Tony refused to emerge from his work. One time he even threw Tony over his shoulder against his will, and carried him away, forcing him to eat with the rest of the team. He could really be a brute when he wanted to. Those were happy times. No ghosts and only platonic feelings for his team leader.   
“Look! I think Bruce has made a friend,” Steve said happily looking in the direction of Loki and Bruce, who were sitting side by side on a wrestling mat. Bruce was talking fast and with a lot of gestures, he suddenly stopped talking and just as casually reached out and fixed Lokis headpiece that had been a sitting a bit askew. He looked really happy and relaxed.  
“Adorable,” Tony muttered in a toneless voice. Tables were getting flipped if Bruce was also going to be stolen by a norse god. Steve just smiled brightly and pattet Tony on the back.  
“Eat! Or else you will never grow big and strong!” Tony chuckled and took a small bite of his sandwich.  
“Okay mom.”

-#-#-#-#-

A half an hour later, they were all sitting around the round table. Loki had a weird mask laying in front of him. It looked a bit like a gasmask but with a long tube attached to the mouthpiece. The tubes other end was then again attached to some big headphones. Thor was sitting by his brothers side with paper and pen in front of him. Loki took a deep breath.  
“Alright, this is how we are going to do this:” he started.  
“I will be calling out to the demon, and try to see if I can establish some contact. If I can get it to reveal itself, then I might be able to send it back where it came from. If the big demon disappears I only need to do a cleansing of the tower, and we will hopefully have gotten rid of your smaller problems. During the seance you will probably witness a lot of unbelievable things, but please be seated. I will be wearing this mask,” he pointed at the gasmask “so you won't be able to hear what I say, but Thor, who will be wearing the headphones connected to the mask, will be writing everything down and reading it out loud for you as it happens. The cameras will snap at any movement or any rapid change in temperature, so don’t be startled when they go off. Any questions? No? Okay, then let’s get started.” Tony felt a hand grab his under the table. Steve was sitting beside him, his lip was quirked upwards in that little half smile, but the wrinkle between his eyebrows was telling a whole nother story.  
“We are going to be okay,” Tony mouthed to him. The hand in his squeezed him softly. 

-#-#-#-#-

You literally couldn’t hear what Loki was saying when he was wearing the mask, only a faint murmur. All the lights had been turned off but some candles in the middle of the table. The sparse light was making the masked god look even more eiri.   
“We are calling out to you, Demon, who have taken residence in the Stark tower. It is I, Loki, of Asgard who demands you to answer me!” Thor recited while he was scribbling away on the paper.  
“What are your business here and why have you brought your minions of angry spirits! I’m calling out to you!” The first camera snapped, the sharp blitz bathing the room in blinding light for a second, making everyone except Loki and Thor jump in their seat. Steve’s grip tightened around Tony's hand, and Tony couldn’t help but run a comforting thumb over the other man's knuckles. That was the only thing he could do to reassure the other, because truth to be told, he was just as well about to piss his own pants.   
“Answer me now!” Two of the cameras went off right after eachother. Someone at the table made a small whimpering noise. Probably Clint.   
“What do you and your minions want from us?! - the pure one - what? what do you mean by that? - we want the pure one - who is the pure one? what is your business with him?” Suddenly Thor frowned. He started scribbling faster and faster.  
“We want the pure one! We want him! We want to chew on his sweet, untouched flesh until the blood is flowing, and leaving him blue and cold. We want his eternal soul, so he can wander the spirit world forever like us! We want him dirty! We want him dead!” Tony’s eyes widened. The pure one? What were they talking about. The cameras had started going off like crazy, and Tony could have sworn he heard something move around in the darkness of the gym.   
“I don’t wish to talk to you, lackeys! I don’t have time for dirty ghost’s! I demand you to fetch me your superior! - GIVE US THE PURE ONE! - YOU CAN’T GET HIM! - We want the pure! We want the pure!” Steve’s grip was now almost crushing Tony’s hand. Even Thor was looking a bit disturbed now.   
“I want the demon! - We’ll kill you, we’ll kill you all! Fuck you fuck you fuck you fouck you FUCK YOU FUCKYOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!” A scream sounded from inside Loki’s mask. Then the god face planted the table.

Silence.

Not even the cameras dared to snap. Then suddenly Clint uttered a terrifying sound similar to a cat getting blended or something, while he pointed at the space behind Tony and Steve. Tony frowned, but then he saw it. A face behind Clint, that he only had seen on the pages of Steve’s sketchbook, and he heard himself utter a sound that matched Clint’s embarrassingly well. Then the candles died and thereby their last source of light was gone, and left them in pitch darkness. 

Then chaos broke loose. In the background Tony heard screams and ghost voices, and probably Bruce starting to transform into the hulk, but he really couldn’t take care of that, because he also felt Steve’s hand slipping out of his and the soldier being forcefully pulled out of his reach, and into the even thicker darkness.  
“Oh fuck! Steve! Steve, where are you?!” Tony called out, he could hear his own voice breaking in panic. Then he heard it. Steve’s scream of pure terror. He couldn’t see his own hand, so Tony did the first thing that popped into his mind. He ditched the shirt. The arc reactor in his chest was as good as any flashlight, and then he ran out towards the sound of Steve’s voice. Suddenly Steve’s voice completely changed it’s tone and he felt his blood freeze in his veins. He knew how Steve sounded when he were terrified and how he sounded when in pain, and this was definitely pain. Tony sped up. He felt himself collide with several, cold grabbing hands, but now he could sense Steve’s silhouette in the dark. The blonde was being pushed up against a wall by this big, bulging, bald man in a bloodstained butchers apron. Tony immediately recognized him as the guy haunting Natashas closet. He was carving something into the kicking and screaming captains chest. The time froze. The blood flowing from Steve’s chest was definitely appearing to be rose petals for a second, but that didn’t really change the fact that some ghost was trying to slice up his Steve like some piece of meat! Tony roared and jumped on the butchers back like some kind of rodeo cowboy. He grabbed at his thick wrist in an attempt at holding back the knife, but the ghost was by some reason ridiculously strong. Stronger than Steve and by that mean, way stronger than Tony. But he couldn’t possibly be stronger than…? Tony smirked and filled his lungs with air and started screaming like a madman:  
“HUUUUUUUUUUULK! HEEEEEELP! A GHOST IS HURTING CAAAAAP!!!!!!” Tony smirked as he heard a well-known growl from the other end of the room, and then the floor creaking as the Hulk jumped to the rescue.  
“HULK HEEEELP!!” the big, green guardian angel roared as he landed with a crash, that really couldn’t be healthy for the floor but Tony couldn’t care less, because a big green hand was suddenly grabbing the butcher by the head, and literally throwing him away, after making sure that Tony was safe on the ground. Tony quickly fell to his knees as he tried to catch Steve’s fall and the blonde literally melted into Tony’s arms with a small whimper.  
“Steve! Steve? Are you okay! Please say he didn’t hit anything vital!” Tony screeched. The blonde was shivering slightly in his lap, but a little reassuring smile was slowly spreading on his lips.  
“Don’t worry. He only scratched me a little! Just… suffering cats! This hurts!” Tony laughed weakly, voice breaking a little. He leaned down gently knocking their foreheads together.  
“You’ll be fine. I believe you are near death when you start swearing for real!” Steve’s smile faltered.   
“Oh dang it…” he whimpered pathetically. Tony looked up. The arc reactors blue glow was now lightening up several pale faces, looking at Steve with something like hunger in their eyes. And Hulk was busy fighting the butcher.  
“Sssurrender! Ssurrender the pure one, and we will ssshow mercy for your mortal life!” a skeleton thin lady with oily, black hair covering the most of her face but her long, crooked nose, hissed. Tony gulped. He wasn’t surrendering anyone, and definitely not Steve, but right now, he was pretty screwed. But then again if he was going to join the ghost team, then he wouldn’t do it without a fight. He slowly raised his eyes.  
“Then..come at me, bro…” he whispered gruffly. The ghost lady stepped forward reaching out for him with long, clawed fingers, but then she froze. The ghosts slowly turned around. The cameras had once again exploded in cascades of blinding lights. Loki had woken up, and he did not look amused. He had jumped on top of the table, arms spread out like an eagle, the fringed kimono flapping in the wind like some kind of cape, and a face grimmer than any ghost Tony had seen in the gym.   
“HOW DARE YOU DEFY A GOD, YOU FOUL CREATURES?! I - PRINCE OF ASGARD - GOD OF MISCHIEF - FATHER OF HELA CONDEMN YOU BACK TO THE DARKNESS YOU CAME FROM!” Suddenly blinding lights flooded the gym, and just like that, all the ghosts had disappeared.  
“I-is that… god, Tony?” Steve croaked with a hand protecting his eyes from the light. Tony just chuckled.  
“No champ… it’s just Natasha.” The red haired superspy was standing with her hand on the lightswitch with a sour expression on her face.   
“I really despise everything paranormal,” she muttered. Loki sighed and nodded, while he got down from the table. He looked a bit ruffled. Kimono hanging off his shoulder, hair sticking out in every direction and headpiece askrew again.  
“Tell me about it… When this case is closed, I am quitting and becoming a full time stripper!” Thor frowned.   
“Fulltime?” Loki ignored him.   
“Sooo… anyone up for some cocoa with marshmallows?” Steve asked from the floor. Everyone approved of that idea. 

-#-#-#-#-

“Ow ow ow ouch ow! That stings.”  
“Get away from him you big… brute!” 

The team plus Loki was once again gathered in the livingroom consuming a terrifying amount of cocoa with marshmallows, but it did do a great job calming them down, so it was okay. Everyone was still a little out of it after the seance. Bruce hadn’t even transformed back into himself yet. Clint was at the moment sitting down with the big green one, and had turned on cartoon network which usually made him more at ease. At least he hadn’t tried to smash Loki. Steve was sitting shirtless on the couch, while Thor was trying to clean his wound, but Steve had winced so much, that Tony violently had pushed the god away, taking over his job at instant. 

“It’s weird right?” Steve asked, still wincing a bit.   
“It’s almost like he marked me, or something…” Tony bit his lip while he continued removing some dried blood, from the big X the butcher had carved into the meat of Steve’s chest. He could still hear the hissing voices of the ghosts demanding that he surrendered ‘the pure one’. He couldn’t help but shiver.   
“Well of course he marked you! You are obviously the pure one!” Loki said. He still sounded kinda grumpy.   
“The pure one?” Steve asked.  
“What does that mean?” Loki sighed.  
“You are apparently more pure than the rest of us. Big surprice! And the spirits just hates that. They want to mess you up, so you can be just as tainted as them. I don’t know… Are you a very religious man?” Steve shrugged.  
“Not really that much. I’m raised catholic but I like to keep an open mind. I could go more to church, and do some more confessions though...” he grinned.   
“Well then, it is probably not the reason. Have you had many sexual conquests?” Loki asked bluntly. Steve, that had just taken a sip of his cocoa, choked on it and spewed it all over the place while coughing violently, face as red as a beetroot. Loki groaned while pinching the bridge of his nose.  
“Fantastic… Just fantastic!” he nearly yelled.  
“Just as I feared! You have a damn virgin on your team! WELL THAT JUST HELPS OUT ALOT! But oh no! I should calm down, this makes this case oh so much more interesting, because demons JUST DESPISE VIRGINS! Odins beard, I hate my job!” Loki hid his whole face in his hands.  
“I’m sorry Loki…” Steve whispered softly.  
“I was just waiting for the right partner.” The god sighed  
“Well then, that is just fabulous! But we can’t really change that unless, someone would, as you mortals says, take one for the team, and deflower you…” This time both Steve and Tony was sent into violent coughing fits. Loki ignored them and continued.   
“I need at least one person to keep their eyes on the Captain all the time! Then we should be good. And now I need someone to take me to the rooftop. I have to let off some steam or I will explode!”

-#-#-#-#- 

It was a silent night. Up on the roof of Stark Tower you could barely hear the traffic. Tony almost wished he could see the stars, but he could sense that the sunset was on it’s way. Loki was standing with both hands on the railing facing away from Tony.  
“Steve will be okay, right?” Tony asked. Loki growled.  
“Why don’t you just deflower him? You don’t have to be psychic to sense the sexual tension between the two of you… You are literally making me wanna barf…”  
“Rude.” Tony muttered. Loki turned his head looking at him with a small smile.  
“Observe this, Mortal. This is an excellent way to let go of your aggressions.” He took a deep breath and turned his face towards the sky, while he took out some opera glasses.  
“Asgard! The golden realm! Where Heimdall is watching every strand of grass! Where we in a blink of an eye could force you mortals to your knees!” Loki muttered. He took off the opera glasses and looked out over Manhattan.   
“And here. America… The land of the free, but yet again you are living in ignorance, hypocrisy and processed foods. The scum of the people of earth. I despise you… American devils…” Loki spread both arms out looking up into the night sky and screamed.  
“AMERICAN DEVILS!!!!” 

-#-#-#-#- 

When they returned back down, people was starting to get ready for a deserved nights (and probably morning) of sleep on the livingroom floor. Bruce was himself again and was pulling on some pyjamas pants, when they walked in. Tony could have sworn that he saw Loki blushing there for a second, as his eyes wandered over the other scientists chest.   
“Do we have any spare blankets for Loki?” Steve asked. He was still shirtless but the bloody X had been covered up by a dozen of pink Hello Kitty bandages. Probably the work of Barton.   
“I don’t mind sharing,” Bruce said innocently, while pulling on a T-shirt with Hulk-print. Tony caught Thor’s eyes, and lifted an eyebrow with a faint smirk. This had quickly become interesting. Thor send back a giant, toothy grin. He looked like he was really fighting the urge not to explode in cheers and bringing out the mead for celebration. 

-#-#-#-#- 

Thor’s snoring couldn’t really keep out the dragging footsteps marching up and down the hallway.   
“Psst! Tony?” Steve whispered.  
“What’s up?” He could, even in the darkness, tell that Steve was blushing.  
“It’s just…”  
“What?”  
“Doyoumindholdingme?” Steve blurted.  
“What?” Tony repeated a bit puzzled.  
“I’m scared okay. And back in the war, when we were forced to camp behind enemy lines, me and Bucky always cuddled up together. It made me feel safe.” The last was said in an almost pleading voice.  
“Okay… Sure.” Tony murmured and scooted closer to the blonde, wrapping his arms around him. Steve made a little pleased noise, leaned into the the embrace and nuzzled his face into the crook of Tony’s neck. Tony could feel the other visibly relax, and quickly Steve was sound asleep. Tony wished he could follow him that easy, but right now his heart was beating so fast, it felt like it was about to pop out of his chest. 

-#-#-#-#- 

Tony was walking down the main hallway, he had been walking for really long time. Hallways wasn’t usually that long, were they? Nevermind. Stark Tower was gigantic. Big and tall and with long hallways. Suddenly he heard a whimper, and it wasn't just any whimper. He knew that voice all too well. Tony would call out but somehow, he couldn’t force his lips apart. Something was holding them together, and it hurted when he tried to open his mouth. So he started running in direction of Steve’s cries instead. When he finally reached the end of the hallway he saw the butcher and the bony man from Bruce’s bathroom. Sandwiched between them, Steve was squirming, the most of the will to fight had obviously already been used up. The butcher was holding him up, with his arms forced behind his back, licking at the shell of his ear with a long, worm like tongue, while the boney one’s hand was once again around Steve’s throat just clenching hard enough to cut off the most of the air, while his other long nailed hand was scratching at the X on Steve’s chest, forcing the wound to open up again, and digging into the meat of the super soldiers chest. Tony would scream but once again he just felt pain around his lips. Something hot and sticky was running down his chin now. Tony rubbed his hand over his lips and felt string sewn through his lips holding them together. Steve slowly turned his head looking at him with pleading eyes.   
“Please help me.” he croaked. The boney one laughed at him.  
“No one will help you. We will bring you to our master, who will taint you and make you carry his devil spawn.”

Tony woke with a sharp intake of breath. He was bathed in cold sweat and had a tightness in his chest, like someone just had been sitting astride on him. Jarvis, the butler had always told him, that it was the Mare who had been visiting him, sitting on his chest and bringing the night terrors. It had always freaked him out when he was a kid, and honestly the thought was still a bit scary too him. Steve was still wrapped around him like some kind of octopus, sleeping like a baby. Tony leaned in and brushed his lips against his forehead. He wouldn’t wake him up. He would tell Loki about the dream in the morning. 

-#-#-#-#- 

“So today we will try something a little different - oh thanks darling -” Loki accepted the plate with egg and bacon, Bruce was offering him.   
“Instead of trying to establish contact with the demon, we will try finding it on our own.”   
“And how do we do that?” Natasha asked.   
“Guidet hypnose. I will make Thor travel into the deepest tunnels that runs under the Stark Tower, and see if he can track down our friend!” Thor cringed.  
“Brother… Do I really have to? You know how I hate it!”   
“Just do as told, and try not being useless…” Loki said. Thor just whimpered down into his pancakes.   
“Uhm guys…” Tony said.  
“I kinda had a dream tonight.” Steve looked at him with a lazy smile, chin resting on his hands.  
“Was it a nice one?” Tony shook his head.  
“No… I think it might have been a sign or something… It was about you.” Steve tensed for just a second.  
“And ghosts?” he asked.  
“Oh god! It was terrible! They had captured you and wanted to bring you to the demon so you could give birth to his satan baby! I think the demon is satan!” Tony nearly sobbed. Steve frowned.  
“Well that is just silly. A man can’t carry children. Even if it is satan babies!” Loki just snorted.  
“Oh sweetheart! You would be very surprised by a lot of things. But I sure hope demon spawns are easier giving birth to than horses.”   
“I’m sorry, what? Horses?” Clint spluttered. Loki smiled mysteriously at him.  
“Well Barton, that is a very interesting story, I might just tell you over a drink one day. But right now I need you all to keep a very close eye on Steve. I don’t believe that anyone wishes he should become the mother of a demon.”

-#-#-#-#-

“Tony, would you mind joining me in the shower?” Tony nearly spewed his coffee all over the table.  
“I’m sorry what?!” He coughed. Steve just laughed at him as he dunked him on the back.   
“Well, Thor is preparing himself, for the demon hunt, and Loki said I couldn’t do anything alone, because of that the demon might try to force itself on me. I promise I’ll be really fast! Else I can go ask Clint.” Tony didn’t really know how he felt about torturing himself with even bluer balls, but he knew he definitely wouldn’t let anyone else creep on Steve in the shower, and especially not Barton. Fuck Barton and his sultry gaze! And that was how he ended up in Steve’s bathroom while the blonde was stripping off his clothes, baring more and more golden skin. Tony just wanted to lick him.  
“I just want to lick you…” Tony muttered under his breath.   
“Did you say anything?” Steve asked with a cheerful voice, as he toed off his socks, which only left him in his boxers.  
“Uhm, uhm I said that I hope I don’t get the flu?” Tony tried cringing just a little. Steve just laughed.  
“I sure don’t hope that either. Are you starting to feel ill. Maybe I should make you some soup later?”   
“Maybe a little. But it’s probably just me stressing over all the ghosts. You know it’s a pretty big thing for me to acknowledge their existence…” His breath hitched. Steve was standing over him in all his almost naked glory. Those tight, white boxers didn’t really leave anything to the imagination. But seriously… that man was so not real. He was probably photoshopped. He looked like some kind of greek god, but with the face of an angel. And his skin just looked so soft, the only imperfection was the X from last night on his left pec.   
“You actually look a little unwell,” Steve muttered, reaching out, his face was just so close, Tony just needed to lean over a little and… Steve placed his hand on Tony’s forehead. Tony actually jerked a little on the toilet seat, he was sitting on. The touch was like fire that just ran through his entire body. He had never been so hard in his entire life.   
“Tony breathe,” Steve said softly looking a little concerned. Tony sucked in a large gulp of air. Apparently he had been holding his breath without even noticing.   
“Hmm, I don’t think you have a fever, but you seem a little out of it. You should probably get some rest.” Tony could smell the artificial flavored childrens serial Steve was so fond of on his breath.   
“I’m gonna hit the shower.” Steve turned around and pulled down his underpants in one quick sweep. Tony had to cover his mouth, to swallow the moan that left his throat. 

Steve was one of those people who enjoyed singing in the shower. He managed to sing his way through at least three second world war soldier songs and Primadonna Girl (Hey, it’s a very catchy tune!), before he turned off the water, and asked Tony to get him a towel. Tony rose from his seat, he was not sporting a giant tent in his pants, but he was still half hard. Hopefully it probably wasn’t something Steve would notice, else he had completely scarred himself for life by picturing director Fury shaking his buns in a latex thong, to no avail. He grabbed a towel and softly knocked on the shower door. And just like that the door slid open, and he was standing face to face with the, wet, flushed, buck naked pinup boy. Tony couldn’t control the way his eyes completely without his brains consent, traveled down Steves firm stomach to the bush of blonde hair and then a little bit further down and…. His head was literally exploding. A red drop fell to the ground and stained the floor for a second, before it mixed with the shower water and was rinsed away.   
“Oh god Tony! Your nose is bleeding!” Steve exclaimed sounding horrified.   
“Quickly! Head back head back!” Steve grabbed him by the neck and gently pulled at his head, while he tried to stop the bleeding with towel, he really should be using to cover himself up with.   
“Oh no! It is definitely the flu! Bucky always started with nosebleeds, and soon he couldn’t even leave the bed for days! You have to eat A LOT of vitamin C, then maybe we can still beat it before it gets too bad!”   
“Oh god Steve, you are such a mother hen!” Tony groaned. And the bulge was back. Maybe he should try picturing the board of SI joining in on Fury’s dance, then maybe it would disappear faster.

-#-#-#-#- 

Thor sat in the armchair in the library, looking small. As small as an asgardian could look anyways. Loki had pulled it out in the middle of the room and surrounded it with other chairs and candles.   
“Well, this is what we’re going to do,” Loki started.  
“I will make Thor go into a trance, then I will guide him around the tower, in the search for the demon, and the moment he finds it, I will pull him back out of the trance, and we will know where I can start doing the cleansing of the tower!” Thor whimpered something inaudibly, he face was almost blue. He looked 100 percent done already.   
“Loki?” Steve asked.  
“Thor looks really upset?” Loki just snorted.  
“Of course he does. We had an ‘incident’ a couple of hundred years ago. But he will be fine… He just needs to pull himself together. Isn’t that right, brother?” he asked, the last part said while he stared daggers in Thor’s direction. Thor just whimpered again, but nodded anyways.   
“Psst, Tony. Hey Tony?”   
“What, Birdbrain?” Tony sighed. Clint just snickered.  
“Is it true you got a nosebleed in Caps shower? I thought that only happened in animes?” Tony groaned.  
“Just leave it okay…?”  
“Maybe he should be more worried about ending up giving birth to the next Stark aire, than a demon baby.” Tony elbowed Clint in the side, so hard that he nearly fell of his chair. 

-#-#-#-#-

Loki was swinging a pendulum in front of Thor’s eyes.  
“Focus only on the pendulum and my voice. The world is infinite.” Loki said. Thor melted into the chair. His face visibly relaxed. He didn’t look afraid anymore.  
“Feel the tower. Feel the walls, the floors and the spirits that haunt them. Be calm. They can’t see you unless you let them!” Thor frowned. But then his eyelids got heavier and slowly started dropping.  
“Do you feel it brother?” Loki asked.  
“Yes,” Thor just answered. His voice sounded unusual. All calm and low.   
“In a moment you will be ready to step out of your body and begin your quest.” Loki lowered his hand with the pendulum, and gave it to Bruce. There was a kind of weird mood in the room. Not at all like the seance.  
“Are you ready?”   
“Yes.”  
“Then we can begin… What do you see?” Thor frowned again, but this time in concentration.   
“I see you, brother. I see you are kneeling in front of me. Doctor Banner, Stephen, Barton, Lady Natasha and Antony is sitting around us in a circle.   
“Do you see any spirits?” Loki asked with a gentle voice.  
“No.”   
“Then you can continue. I need you to reach out and feel the evilness in the tower. Feel the demon. What does your heart tell you to do?” Thor frowned even harder.  
“My heart tell’s me to go deeper… Underneath the tower.”  
“Then this is what you must do.” Thor’s breath hitched, and for the first time since he had fallen into the trance, he looked uncertain.  
“Brother… I don’t want to… I am scared of the evilness.” Loki smiled and looked almost tenderly at his brother. For the first time Tony could feel Loki’s affection toward the larger god. He reached out and stroked Thor’s cheek.  
“Don’t be. You are the god of Thunder, there is no evilness that can scare you. You have to do this!”  
“Very well. I will do this then!” Thor exclaimed. Just a little louder.  
“Good. Now go out of the room into the hallway, there you will see an elevator.” Thor made a sound of agreement.   
“What do you see?” Loki asked again.  
“I see the elevator. It is golden. Looks different. Older than the usual ones in the tower. But it is golden. I like gold.” Tony could see that Steve was smiling fondly at the even bigger blonde. It kind of pissed him off. He really hoped that Steve was smiling at him that way, when he wasn’t looking.  
“Enter it.” Loki ordered.  
“Go to the very bottom,” Loki added after a short moment.   
“It is taking me down, to the very bottom. The longer I am going down the stronger I am sensing the demon.” Thor said. Loki nodded. He was starting to look really excited.  
“Good! That is great, brother! You are doing great!”   
“I have reached the bottom.”  
“What do you see?” Thors hands was starting to clench and unclench.  
“Uh… I see tunnels. Just bare tunnels, walls white, floor red.”   
“Do you see any ghosts?”  
“No but I can feel the evil. The air down here is thick with it!” Loki ran a shaking hand through his own hair messing up the head piece.   
“Okay go in the direction of the evil, but you have to be careful. Don’t let it see you!” Thor was silent for a while. The tension in the room was thick, that Tony was almost finding it difficult to breath.   
“Brother. I see something.” Thor said with a strained voice.  
“What? What do you see? Tell me what you see!” Loki’s voice was almost breaking with the excitement.  
“It’s on the wall. Something is carved into the wall?”  
“What does it say?” Loki asked. Voice breathy.   
“Loki. There’s footsteps. Heavy footsteps. And they are coming in this direction. What do I do.” Thor whimpered.  
“Thor! Don’t lose your head! What does the wall say?!” Loki nearly screamed.  
“Memento Mori.” Thor sobbed.   
“Memento Mori?” Loki repeated. He looked like he was about to blow up a braincell.  
“It is getting closer,” Thor croaked. He had never sounded more terrified. It was actually scaring Tony a bit, because Thor was probably one of the most fearless warriors he knew. Loki bit his lip.  
“Well then… Here’s what you gonna do. You must transform into an animal, and you must fight it! This is likely the Demons guard, and we need to get rid of it, before we can reach the real enemy.” A tear was rolling down Thor’s cheek. Loki reached out and wiped it away with the sleeve of his kimono.  
“Do it.” He whispered.  
“Transform.” Thor released a held in breath.  
“I have transformed.” Loki smiled pleased.  
“Beautiful! What did you transform into?” Tony could sense he was not the only one in the room who was holding his breath in anticipation. Thor’s lips formed a beautiful, serene smile.  
“A penguin!” He rumbled. Loki sighed.  
“Thank Odin I am not really related such a useless fool…” he muttered more to himself. He rose, and snapped his fingers just right in front of his brothers face. Thors eyes fluttered open right away.  
“Did I do good?“ He asked in a hopeful voice. Tony almost felt bad for him when Lokis hand slapped across his face so hard that it resounded in the entire library.

-#-#-#-#-

“Steve! We need to talk!” Steve didn’t even have time to answer him, before Tony had grabbed him by the hand and was dragging him away. 

Loki had just informed them about their last chance of lurking out the demon. Using Steve as bait. 

Tony almost kicked the door in into the closets bedroom. Pulling Steve over to the bed, pushing at his shoulders making him sit down. Steve looked up at him with his big blue eyes. Lips pouting.   
“I know what you are going to say, Tony, but it isn’t going to change anything. We need to get rid of this demon, and if I am the only one who can lurk him out, so be it.”   
“So be it, yourself.” Tony muttered as he climbed onto Steve’s lap, running both hands through the blondes silky locks. Steve just looked at him with questioning eyes. Tony leaned in and pressed a kiss to the smooth skin on Steve’s jaw.   
“Oh,” Steve said, like he suddenly understood . He didn’t push Tony away, instead he grabbed awkwardly at his waist. Tony just smirked against his skin and continued to kiss down his neck, before he paused to sink his teeth into his throat and then licking soothingly over the bite mark. Steve shivered under him letting out a small moan.   
“Tony please. Shouldn’t we be talking? You haven’t said a word!” He complained. Tony chuckled as he ran his hands down the others shoulder and further down his chest, where he stopped and gave a light shove, pushing Steve down on his back without any resistance at all.   
“So you want to talk huh? I can talk to you,” Tony murmured as he crawled over the blonde, placing himself between the soldiers sweatpants clad legs.  
“Have I ever told you just how much I want you. I am thinking about it literally all the time. How I just want to push you down and gently screw you into the madras, until you are begging me to fuck you harder, if you just would let me. We could do it the other way around too. I wouldn’t mind.” He grabbed at the hem of Steve white, skintight t-shirt and pushed it up revealing a set of beautiful abs. He ghosted his fingertips over them, making Steve shiver.   
“I wouldn’t mind, you know,” Steve whispered turning his face away from Tony’s gaze. His cheek and a the bridge of his nose was already tinted red by af furious flush. And how Tony loved that tendency to blush over the smallest things.   
“You know it was a really shitty thing to do, making me watch you shower. You don’t know what hell you were putting me through. Letting me watch but not…Arg you don’t know what you do to me!” He tugged the T-shirt further up Steve's chest and ran his hand over the firm muscles, catching a nipple between his fingertips. Steve whimpered softly still not looking at Tony.   
“Tell me what you want?” Tony whispered into Steve’s ear, before he ran his teeths over the other mans earlobe.   
“I want you t…” Steve stuttered. Tony lowered his head and ran his tongue over a golden collar bone, making Steve shudder violently.   
“You are so responsive,” Tony purred.  
“Tony please…”  
“Tell me what you want, peaches.” Steve frowned at the name, but his face quickly went lax in pleasure again, as Tony squeezed the bulge in his sweats.  
“I want…” Steve sighed pushing against Tony’s fingers.  
“I want you to tell me, that this is not you trying to take my virginity, because you are afraid of the demon will hurt me!” Tony froze above him. Steve sighed and lifted Tony off him in a quick movement, and then escaped to the other end of the bed, where he pulled his knees up under his chin, looking down.  
“That is just mean, Tony.” He muttered.  
“I know you are afraid of that demon, and I am too, but do you really have to mess with my feelings like that. It really hurts me you know.” Tony ran a hand through his own hair. He really needed a haircut. Soon Thor would probably start french braiding his hair too at the morning table. And god damn it. He had really messed up. How would Steve even look straight at him again. Birdbrain was right. He was even worse than the demon itself.   
“Steve! I’m sorry okay! I just hate when you put your own life in danger for the sake of the team, it is literally killing me! Wait a minute, did you just say that I was messing with your feelings? What kind of feelings?” Steve blushed even harder and hid his face on his knees.  
“Please don’t step in it, okay. You don’t have to act like you don’t know,” he groaned, voice a little muffled. Tony frowned.  
“Seriously, I don’t know. Steve, you are talking to the most emotionally retarded person in the world.” Steve lifted his head just a little so he could stare daggers at Tony.  
“Are you really that slow. Haven’t you noticed how I nearly swoon like some school girl, whenever you just look in my direction. How I always figure out excuses just to touch you and how pathetically hard I am crushing on you.” Steve sighed hiding his face again.  
“But it’s alright. I can live with just being your friend… just… just don’t play with me, okay.” Tony needed a second to process that information, and still he was gaping like a fish.  
“Wait… wait… YOU are crazy about ME?” He asked.   
“That can’t be right. You’re all nice and perfect and like...nine!”  
“I’m 23, Tony…” Steve muttered displeased.   
“And I’m all like fucked and almost 20 years older, and terrible at relationships… And a huge skank, and a possible alcoholic.”   
“I don’t really care,” Steve murmured into his knees.   
“Just… can you just let me down gently, you know?” Tony laughed and shook his head.  
“Damn, you are not really the sharpest knife in the cupboard either are you?”  
“I never said I was,” Steve answered still in that sulky voice.  
“I like you too, you know?” Tony said softly. Blue eyes was once again glaring at him.  
“Nice try. You wouldn’t even kiss me on my mouth.” Tony just smirked, crawled over the duvet on all fours, and sat in front of the big, moping blonde. He reached out and placed both hands on each of Steve’s cheeks letting himself drown in the blue for a moment. Steves breath hitched as Tony tilted his head and leaned in. Steve’s lips was just as soft and warm as the rest of him. The kiss was gentle and slow, and Tony really enjoyed the way Steve got completely lax in his arms, and just followed his lead for once. Without breaking the contact Tony once again pushed Steve down on his back, and laid himself on top of him so they were lined up from face to toes, Steve’s arms embracing him and awkwardly rubbing his back. They stayed like that for at least a half an hour just making out and cuddling until Steve slowly dozed off.  
“I really, really, really like you too,” Tony whispered into the apple smelling, blonde hair. He wasn’t imagining the feeling of lips stretching into a broad smile on his chest.

-#-#-#-#-

“That’s it! Im done. I am completely done.” Loki exclaimed. He was sitting on the couch, kimono falling off both his shoulders, Bruce sitting in the lotus position behind him, kneading his pale shoulders.   
“I will never… and I mean NEVER, take another case again. I will settle down, write a book… a book would be nice… and then live of my royalties the rest of my damn life! Oh my, I could go for a drink… or something…”   
“I really love your kimono though,” Natasha said, and poured a generous amount of vodka, into a regular glass, handing it to Loki.   
“Where did you get it?” Loki took a drag of the liquor like it was water.  
“Thrift shop… I’ll take you some time.” Natasha nodded.  
“I’d like that.”   
“Uhm excuse me?” Clint asked.  
“Since when are you all BFF’s with the guy who brought an alien invasion?”   
“Oh my god, that was one time!” Loki moaned rubbing his temples.  
“You killed Coulson!” Clint accused pointing judgingly at him. Steve cleared his throat.  
“Uhm, actually he wasn’t really dead.” He muttered, blushing a little. There had already been a lot of drama about this, but fact was that Fury had just been a bitch and played them like chess pieces. Tony still hadn’t really forgiven him yet, but he really couldn’t find it in himself to care right now. His jaw was literally sore from all the kissing, and Steve was trying to braid his hair, which was still just a little bit on the shorter side so he constantly had to redo it, but it felt nice.   
“No one cares, Steve!” Clint hissed. Steve just shrugged and continued to play with Tony’s hair. Loki sighed.  
“Okay, I see where we are going with this. Barton… you are still mad at me because of that time I…”  
“Took away my free will,” Clint continued, looking unimpressed. Loki winced.  
“Yeahh…” 

-#-#-#-#- 

Loki marched into the living room wearing skin tight jeans and looking fierce. He clapped two times to get everyones attention.  
“I have had enough of this. I am sick of watching you guys mope around in your pyjamas and crying: Boo hoo hoo, the tower is haunted, and our super powers don’t work on ghosts! So I say you get dressed and we go out and get hammered!” he preached. The team looked around at each other, sighing. They really had been sitting on the livingroom floor rolled up in blankets far too long. And maybe they had been crying a little bit too, okay that was just Clint, but no one really had the energy for clubbing.  
“I can’t get drunk,” Steve stated as the first. Loki groaned.  
“You are just pathetic! This isn’t what it’s about! It’s about the message! I think it’s a sign. Memento Mori! Remember death! You all need to just go out and make the most of the night like you’re gonna die young!” Tony scratched his beard.  
“Did you just quote Kesha?” He then turned his head looking at Steve.  
“He’s from outer space, and he still knows more about pop culture than you.”  
“That’s not the point!” Loki whined. Natasha frowned.   
“Isn’t Memento Mori just an older and more intellectual way of saying YOLO? Do you really think the ghost is talking about partying? I think they just threatening to kill us.” Loki nearly stomped the ground.  
“Of course it’s a threat! But that is what it’s about! We should go out because we might all get gutted by a demon tomorrow!”   
“There’s kind of always someone who want’s to gut us… part of the job.” Clint muttered, and turned around burying his face under a pillow. Loki smiled like a chubby cupid.  
“Before the evening is over I will have my way.” He hissed and stomped out into the kitchen, leaving Thor sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose.  
“He will have his way.” he rumbled. Everyone frowned at him. 

-#-#-#-#- 

When Tony thought back on the events, it had really been a bad idea just eating about anything Loki had made. Especially when the threat of mischief had been hanging in the air, but who could refuse a plate of pretty, star shaped cookies with sprinkles and purple frosting. And now he found himself dancing on the bardesk of the most trashy and crappy club in town, with Natasha, Coyote Ugly style. Loki had refused to tell them what had been in those cookies, but it was probably some Asgardian voodoo magic, because it even worked on Steve, that was helping Thor almost course an apocalypse on the dancefloor. Well at least Tony was feeling amazing. It was better than anything he had ever tried, and he had tried literally it all. He felt like dancing all night and everything was beautiful. Especially Steve. Steve was so… Tony could probably drool on him. He was like glowing, like he just had this aura of rainbow light and… Tony should really pull himself together, before he did something stupid. 

-#-#-#-#-

“Let’s go all the way tonight, no regrets just love!”  
“No! I need my virginity for demon hunting!” Steve stated firmly as he tried to remove Tony’s hands from under his shirt.   
“But I don’t want you to diieeee-eee-eee!” Tony was slurring pretty badly at the moment, but he could feel Steve was trying not to laugh at him.  
“How many of those cookies did you eat anyways?” He asked. Tony groaned into Steve’s neck.  
“A-lot. I feel awesome though!” Steve freed himself gently and turned around facing Tony.  
“I bet you do, but maybe you would feel even better if we went home and put you to bed. I could go for a nap too. I don’t know what it was Loki added in those cakes, but it sure is some strong stuff. I’m all dizzy.” Tony smirked and dropped his head on Steve’s chest.  
“I wouldn’t mind if you put me to bed!” he muttered suggestively into the fabric of Steve’s way to tight t-shirt. He even smelled amazing. How was that even possible, when he had been headbanging for hours with Thor. Steve chuckled.   
“To sleep, Tony.”  
“But I don’t wanna sleeee-eeee-eeeep! You are so boring… look!” He pointed at a dark corner.  
“Even Bruce is hooking up!” Bruce was at the moment leaving what was most likely to become a hickey on the size of Africa on their own hired clairvoyants neck. Loki was withering on his lap, rubbing not so discretely against him. Tony looked smugly back at Steve, who once again was blushing furiously.   
“Those Asgardians sure know how to go to town. I really have to get the recipe for those cookies.” Steve sighed.  
“Please just let me take you home.”   
“Okay but you have to dance with me first!” 

-#-#-#-#-

“I don’t even know how,” Steve whispered. If his face got any redder, it would probably glow in the dark. Tony grinned at him. He had his hands firmly placed on the super soldiers hips, moving and rocking them slowly. Steve’s hands was clenching at his shoulders, as he tried to follow Tony’s lead without stepping on his feet too many times.  
“Relax, you are doing fine,” Tony answered, as he pulled Steve closer against him. Steve’s breath hitched as their hips accidentally rubbed against each other. Tony smirked and leaned in nibbling at the sensitive skin under Steve’s jaw, letting his hands wander from hips to the swell of the other mans ass, squeezing gently. Steve shuddered, and hello there! Something was clearly waking up in the blondes jeans. Tony once again grounded his hips against the other, creating just barely enough friction, making Steve whine into his shoulder rubbing desperately back against him. Tony was metaphorically growing devil horns, as a thought hit him. He could probably make Captain America come in his pants, in the middle of the dance floor of that sleazy club, just by this. Maybe Steve was a mind reader, because suddenly he snapped back into reality, looking horrified at Tony.  
“Oh rats… We really need to go home,” he murmured embarrassed. Tony just chuckled, and lifted himself unto his toes, and pressed a quick kiss to Steve’s lips. He just loved that he was allowed to do that now.

-#-#-#-#- 

Steve was desperately writhing against him, passionately kissing him back with tongue and teeth and all the fun stuff. They’d only just made it out of the club before, they silently had agreed to run into the nearest alley, instead of getting a cab. Steve was now pressed up against the brick wall with Tony’s knee nudging between his legs, and hand running up his thigh.   
“We really need to stop!” Steve breathed the moment they broke apart for air. Tony just laughed into the crook of the others neck. Even if tried to move away, he wouldn’t get very far. Steve hand’s where clenching at his hips hard enough to leave hand marks in the morning, not that Tony minded though.   
“Do you really wanna stop?” he asked, voice deep and raw. Steve made some kind of strangled, high pitched sound and shook his head. Tony’s ran his hand up Steve’s jeans clad inner thigh.  
“B-but we have to! Ugh… I’m gonna rip that demons head off…”   
“You know…” Tony purred, while he softly ran his thumb over the bulge in Steve’s jeans, making his hips jerk forward, chasing the faint touch.  
“We don’t have to ‘deflower you’, we can have sex in other ways…” Steve frowned.  
“How do we do that?” Tony smirked and quickly turned Steve around, so he was standing facing the wall. Tony reached around him and unbuttoned his jeans, leaning in and sucking at his neck until he tasted a faint tang of blood. Steve shivered. Tony ran two fingers over the blondes full lips, silently asking for entrance. Steve hesitantly opened his mouth and sucked the digits in, curling his tongue around them and wetting them throughout with his saliva. It was like a dirty promise, making Tony’s cock ache even more in his pants. Tony’s knees felt weak under him, and he couldn’t help but growl into Steve’s shoulder as he pushed the blonde harder up against the wall.   
“Just tell me if it’s too much,” he murmured, and pulled his fingers out of the others mouth. Steve squirmed against him, as Tony’s hands found it’s way into his pants, his wet fingers traced down his crack and then softly brushed over his hole. Steve jumped a little at the new sensation.   
“Okay?” Tony asked. The blonde hesitated for a second before he nodded, hiding his face in his arms. He was probably glowing in the dark from embarrassment. Tony grinned and teasingly circled the rim of his hole with his index finger before he carefully pushed the tip in. Steve made a strangled ‘mmh’ sound. He was clearly trying to hold back, but it wasn’t really going that well, but that only made their situation so much hotter in Tony’s head. He sank his teeth into the others shoulder, pushing his finger all the way into Steve in a quick, smooth movement. The heat and the tightness was nearly enough to push him over the edge completely untouched. Steve was arching his back and whimpering.   
“Please Tony…” Tony chuckled into the blonde's shoulder, and slowly pulled his finger out, before he again rammed it inside, this time crooking it a little, in the search for Steve’s sweet spot. He didn’t find it right away but, after a couple of thrusts, Steve’s whole body tensed. This time it wasn’t even a real sound that left him, more like a some kind of wheezing pant.  
“Jesus Christ! What was that? Are you trying to kill me?” Steve cried into the wall, back still a beautiful arch and the work of art of an ass bristling in the air. Tony smirked like a grade A super villain as he added the other finger, ramming them both into Steve’s tight ass, hitting exactly that spot over and over again, fucking Steve until he was nearly sobbing in pleasure. Steve’s hand was traveling down his own front, towards his crotch, that really should be aching for some relief by now, but Tony was not feeling particularly nice this evening, and he quickly chased down Steve’s hand with his own, and gave it a hard slap.   
“No gorgeous. You cum on my fingers or you don’t cum at all,” he growled into Steve’s ear quickening the pace. Steve whined but placed obediently his hand back on the brick wall.   
“Oh fuck, you are so good for me. So good. Just following my orders! You are gonna be the death of me!” Tony murmured. Steve chuckled.  
“Don’t get too used to it. I still give the orders on the battlefield!... Oh fucking hell!” Tony had grinded his fingers against his prostate with all his strength, and Steve nearly took of from the ground. Tony giggled.  
“I made you swear!” he exclaimed with something close to childish glee. Steve half sighed half moaned. Suddenly Tony heard something. He froze mid movement, still with his fingers buried deep inside the super soldier. Footsteps was resounding on the empty street just outside the alley. Tony stepped closer into the shadow plastering himself on Steve’s back, he slowly covered the blondes mouth with his hand, before he continued to brutally fingerfuck him into the wall, as the completely oblivious civilians walked by without noticing the two superheroes in the creepy alleyway. After a particular hard thrust, Steve’s whole body spasmed and he came hard in his jeans, a long moan vibrating in Tony’s palm. 

Steve was frozen in the same position against the wall for several seconds, catching his breath and shuddering in the aftershocks, but then in a quick sweep he grabbed Tony by the waist and flipped them around, so Tony was pressed against the wall. He quickly went for Tony’s zipper and forced his hands into the tight, dark jeans, curling around Tony’s dick and started to jerk him off in a hard and unforgiving pace. It was awesome. Tony didn’t even try to hold back the sounds, as he wrapped his legs around Steve’s narrow waist, letting him take over all the control for a moment. He needed it. He needed it so bad. He could clearly feel that Steve wasn’t that experienced, but he was still a man, and he knew what was going on, even though it was a bit clumsy and without much techniq. But that didn’t matter at all, because that way Tony could feel it was Steve and not some meaningless hookup.  
“Oh fucking fuck Steve!” he groaned as he clashed their mouths together in the world's sloppiest kiss.  
“What have gotten into you?” Steve grinned against his lips, as he flicked his thumb over the tip of Tony’s cock smearing some precum. God he was close. Steve broke away for a second, only to whisper in a velvety soft tone.  
“If I’m going home like this, so are you…” He then flicked his wrist, sending Tony over the edge in a brain melting orgasm. It took several moments for Tony to perceive what Steve had meant by that. He didn’t really understand it before he felt the wetness in his jeans, when he on wobbly legs started to walk back in the direction of the tower, and he then saw the giant, matching wet spot on the front of Steve’s jeans. He shook his head and groaned.  
“Rogers you devil…” Steve just started whistling innocently as he almost danced down the road. 

-#-#-#-#-

Tony dragged himself into the kitchen the next morning with a bed sheet wrapped around his waist. Maybe the Asgardian hocus pocus had felt awesome last night, but it totally wasn't worth the hangover. He hadn’t felt this bad since the Belarus-incident in 2001. But Steve was at the moment laying on Tony’s pillow, sleeping, looking like an angel. Tony stopped mid movement only to blush and squeal in his mind. If he had known a couple of years ago that he would ever have Captain America sleeping naked in his bed… But anyways, Steve would wake up to an omelet that wasn’t burnt, and then Tony would take him out on a real date because Steve deserved to be spoiled, and showered in expensive gifts he wouldn’t accept, and made love to on silk sheets. Not against sleazy clubs, even though it had been damn hot.   
“Someone is looking happy? Please tell me my demon baits virtue is still intact?” Loki drawled lazily. He was sitting on Bruce’s lap wearing nothing but the fringe kimono that was just seethrough enough to reveal that he hadn’t thought it necessary to wear underwear.   
“Oh please! Don’t you think I have any self control? I only made him cum on my fingers against a wall in an alley!” Tony bragged.  
“Sweet!” Loki sang, and answered Tony’s brofist. Bruce just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.   
“Sometimes, Tony… I swear you are still as mature as a fifteen year old. Where is Steve?” Tony whistled as he took some eggs out of the fridge.  
“He is sleeping in my bed. I am gonna make him an omelet.” he cooed. Loki frowned.  
“Please tell me someone is staying with him. He is the demons target, remember? He must not be alone.” Tony dropped the eggs on the floor.  
“Son of a bitch!” he mumbled before he turned around on his heel, running back towards his bedroom while trying to hold his sheet in place. 

-#-#-#-#- 

Tony froze in the doorway. Steve was still sound asleep but someone was sitting on his chest. A blackhaired girl. The girl turned her pale face towards Tony, sneering at him.   
“Who are you?” Tony whispered. The girl slowly opened her mouth baring her teeth.  
“Memento mori,” she whispered. Then she quickly grabbed the corners of the duvet, throwing it into the air, and as it fell over her and Steve, they both disappeared into thin air. 

-#-#-#-#- 

“But she didn’t look like a demon! Maybe a ghost, but not a demon!” Tony exclaimed , arms gesturing wildly. He had been stomping back on forth on the kitchen floor, until Thor had grabbed him by the wrist and forced him to sit down. Thor sobbed into his hands.  
“But they are sometimes the worst kind! They only think about crushing their victims minds before they crush their bodies. Oh my poor poor Stephen!”   
“Steve is strong. He can manage on his own, until we find a way to save him,” Natasha said face as hard as stone.  
“But what if the freaking demon, want’s to impregnate him with a demon baby?!” Clint almost screamed. Natasha just looked at him with no emotions showing.  
“Then he get’s an abortion or he gives birth to the baby and becomes the best fucking dad in the world.” Loki sighed and placed a steady hand on Tony’s arm.  
“I need you all to calm down. I promise I will figure this out, so you can get your Captain back in one piece!” He turned towards Tony.   
“What did she look like?” he asked in a calm voice.  
“It was a girl. Probably in her early teens. Long, black hair, pale. A little awkward looking.” Thor sobbed even louder.  
“Not the girls! NOT THE GIIII-IIII-IIIIIIIIIRLS!”   
“Shut up, Thor!” Loki hissed.  
“Did she say anything?” Tony nodded.  
“Yeah… Memento Mori. It didn’t sound like a threat though. More like a reminder. But she looked really mad.” Tony shuddered. He couldn’t really push the memory of the nightmare away. Nobody was ever going to treat Steve that way in real life. He didn’t even care if they were dead, he would kill them again.   
“And… and then she threw a blanket over them both and she disappeared…” Loki looked at him blank faced for a moment. Then he smashed a fist down the table making everyone jump in their chairs.   
“Damn it Stark! Why didn’t you tell me that from the start!” Tony flinched.  
“Sorry! I didn’t know it was that important”   
“OF COURSE IT IS IMPORTANT! I KNOW THAT GIRL! I TAUGHT HER THAT TRICK!” Bruce placed a firm hand on Loki’s shoulder.  
“Easy now! Who is she?” Instead of answering Loki face planted the table.   
“Memento Mori. Of course! Remember death like in remember death, not remember you will die. Clever.”   
“Who is she?” Bruce repeated calmly.  
“My daughter,” Loki answered blankly.   
“Hela, the goddess of death!”   
“What?!” Nearly everyone except Thor screamed.  
“So you say, she has taken Steve to hell?” Tony asked with a weak voice. Loki shrugged.  
“Relax, we just have to go get him. It’s not even him she’s after. She’s after me. That is what Memento Mori is about. She is whining over that I don’t give her enough attention. Ugh kids! And so she lets loose a million angry spirits into the the tower, because she knew Thor would get me to fix it.” Thor wiped his eyes looking at Loki with the face of an overgrown puppy.  
“Just like you brought an alien invasion to earth, to get back at father.”   
“Shut up, Thor!” Loki hissed.   
“Wait? How do we go to Hell again?” Tony asked with a lifted eyebrow. Loki just sighed with a little smile on his lips.   
“Don’t worry. She wants us to come.”

-#-#-#-#- 

Tony looked a bit spooked at the buttons in the elevator. He had never installed one named Hell, and yet there it was. He couldn’t really deny that his legs was shaking under him, but at least Loki didn’t look anything but mildly annoyed.  
“See you all later. And I expect to see you in my bed later,” Loki sang, and blew Bruce a kiss. Tony shuddered.   
“And that will never not be creepy in my world,” he whispered, as Loki pushed the hell-button, and the elevator doors closed. Loki snickered.   
“You’re just jealous I stole your science brother. And i’ll let you know he’s a very gentle and considerate lover. I think I just might keep him!” The elevator had started moving down.   
“Well you better not break his heart or I swear that I will blow you up!” Loki sighed.  
“Why does everyone think I will break his heart? Maybe I actually like him. Maybe he will break my heart?” They had reached the bottom of Stark Tower and the elevator kept moving. Tony couldn’t help but whine deep in his throat. Loki glared at him.  
“Geez I don’t know!” Tony exclaimed.   
“Do you really think you should be talking feelings with me of all people? Christ this is terrifying!” Loki ignored his last comment.   
“Maybe because you will understand. You too have reputation, but you still want to be with Captain America.”  
“Yeah of course! But I might just love him, you know?” The words barely escaped Tony’s lips before he smacked both his hand in front of his mouth. Loki laughed, and ruffled his hair.  
“Good for you!”   
“Fuck,” Tony murmured behind his hands. Outside the elevator he could hear thousands of voices screaming in agony and despair. Loki smiled and bounced a little on his feet.  
“We are approaching our destination!”   
“Fuck! I love him! I don’t even do love… Not since Pepper, or Rumiko or that french guy in 1994… or… never mind, I totally do love… Fuck! You don’t think Hela has...?” Loki just laughed.  
“Nooo. No… Hela is a teenage looser… just like her good, old dad was! She will not turn evil for a good couple of years. She’s not at all like my other son. He’s vicious, but also a wolf. Ugh… my kids are so useless.” The elevator stopped with a rumble, the bell dinged, and the doors slowly opened. Loki smiled.  
“We are here!” he sang. Tony’s heart sank in his chest as he eyed the misery in front of him.

-#-#-#-#-

There were literally disfigured, ghost everywhere, wailing and grabbing at them with cold and clammy hands. Tony was happy that Loki was with him. If he had been anyone else he would probably be insane with fear by now, but Loki was just dashing through the sea of agony, bitch slapping everyone that got too grabby, while muttering angrily to himself about his pathetic kids. 

Hell looked like a giant, underground cave, but when Tony looked closer, the walls were made of skulls and bones.   
“Loki!” Tony screeched.  
“The walls! How can you not…?” Loki turned to him with a dramatic hairflip.   
“Stark… Pull yourself together. This is hell… what did you expect?” Tony sighed covering his face with his hands.   
“I know! It’s terrifying… Oh fuck! Poor Steve. He must be sitting in a corner crying by now! I will never leave him by himself again!” Loki groaned and walked back to Tony and grabbed him by the arm, and started forcefully pulling him forward.  
“Don’t stop walking you illiterate creature! You don’t want to know what happens if the spirits get a firm hold on you!” Tony made an inhumane noise.  
“And you better start acting tougher. They can smell weakness and fear!” Loki muttered as he kneed an old man with half his face missing, in the crotch.   
“Don’t worry about your captain. I think you keep forgetting there is a reason why he is your leader… Oh look at that!” Loki stopped walking and smiled at what looked like a giant, half build ship, made of some weird greyish yellow material.   
“What is that?” Tony asked. He really tried to keep the trembling out of his voice, but didn’t really succeed.  
“It’s a ship of human nails. Gross right? Every time someone new arrives, they rip out their nails, and use them on the ship. But I think I found Hela.” He pointed at red door that just as randomly was placed in the bone wall just behind the ship. It was standing slightly ajar, and Tony could suddenly hear two voices, that wasn’t wailing in agony. 

 

-#-#-#-#-

“Yeah Tony is a peach, but he’s really weird. But I really like him anyways.”  
“Was that the guy, who walked into your room?”  
“Probably. Did he have a funny gotee?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then it’s him!”  
“He was really handsome!”  
“I know right? And really smart too.”  
“I wish someone like that would just look twice at me!”  
“Oh sweety! Someone will! You are a beautiful, young lady, and anyone would be lucky to have you!”   
“But Steve… I’m the goddess of death! Everyone screams when they see me?”

Steve was laying across a bed with black silk sheets, dressed in a white robe and with a red rose garland on his head. Hela was sitting on the floor, letting Steve braid her hair in a clumsy fishtail braid, apparently pouring her heart out, way too caught up to even notice Loki or Tony. Tony looked at Loki with a lifted eyebrow. Loki sighed resignedly before he took in a large breath and screamed:   
“Hela! You have been a very, VERY naughty little girl!” Both Steve and Hela jumped, but then Steve turned his head and his whole face lightened up in a bright, glowing smile, making Tony think of sunshine and summer warmth.  
“Hey big guy,” he muttered. Steve jumped out of the bed and ran directly into Tony’s arms sweeping him of the floor swinging him around, chuckling.  
“Oh Tony! I told you I couldn’t be alone, and you forgot anyways! For a smart person you are really dumb!”   
“Hey! I was going to make you an omelet you ungrateful punk!”  
“And if she…” he gestured towards Hela.  
“Had been a demon, I would have been screwed! But luckily she’s really nice! But this place is kinda creepy, where are we anyways?” Tony bit his lip and hesitated a moment before he decided it was best to tell Steve the truth.   
“Uhm… Hell…” he said. Steve’s eyes widened.  
“No kidding!” he whispered awestruck, then he smiled shyly that way that always made Tony’s knees turn to jelly.   
“But i’m happy you came for me.”  
“You know I would literally go through hell to bring you back, because I already did,” Tony answered. Steve chuckled.  
“Cheesy line,” he whispered, but bended down anyways to peck Tony on the lips, ignoring Loki’s barfing sounds.

-#-#-#-#-

“I can’t believe that YOU did all this! I am mortified, and yet I don’t know if I should be angry or proud. Couldn’t have done it better myself!” Loki exclaimed. They were all standing in the elevator, on their way back up to the tower. Loki had dragged Hela with him by the ear and had yelled at her the entire way. Tony couldn’t help but wince and maybe feel a little bad for the kid.   
“But you are really up for some major cleanup. I am not letting you go before the tower is completely ghost-free. And I mean completely ghost-free. Not even a single poltergeist! And trust me I will check! You can’t even imagine all the stress you put me through! You are so grounded...”   
“OH MY GOD, DAD! Haven’t you figured out anything?! You don’t pay any attention to any of us, unless we misbehave! And you are the freaking god of mischief! I just wanted you to notice me for once!” Hela finally screamed. Tony couldn’t help but notice Steve’s kicked puppy look, as he witnessed the argument in front of them. He cleared his throat.  
“Uhm… Loki… I might not be the right person to give you parental advices, but I know how bad it feels when your dad doesn’t have time for you. It can really ruin the relationship between parents and kids. You don’t want to end up like Odin, would you?” Loki looked like he was about to hit Tony for a second, before he exhaled and shook his head.  
“No… I guess not…” Steve smiled brightly at Tony, making his insides flutter, before he turned towards Loki and Hela.  
“Maybe you should take some time off to spend some quality time with your daughter,” he suggested.  
“You could go fishing, or biking or…” He stopped himself when he noticed both Hela and Loki’s disgusted looks. Their face’s were almost similar like that.  
“Or haunting another building. I think that would be fun! Oh! You should try the Baxter Building!” Tony added. Steve frowned disapprovingly at him.   
“Aw come on! You think Reed’s a douchebag too! And let’s not get started on Johnny Storm. That kid is a pest. Good looking but a terrible personality!” Steve just kept looking disapproving, but with a little glint of amusement in his eyes. Tony snickered and leaned in bumping him softly with his shoulder.  
“Roses suits you,” he mumbled with a low voice. Steve bit his lip, but couldn’t stop the smile that broke out on his face. 

-#-#-#-#- 

Steve was almost smothered in hugs when he walked back out into the penthouse. Even Natasha was joining in, and showing emotions and stuff, which was just plain creepy in Tony’s eyes. No one was really showing any hard feelings towards Hela. Probably because they could already sense the blooming friendship between her and Steve. Well Clint was terrified of her. He thought she looked like Samara from the ring. But soon they all ended up around the table in the kitchen anyways, drinking cocoa while Thor was braiding Natashas hair, Hela was braiding Thor’s hair, Loki was behind Hela braiding her hair, and Steve ended the chain braiding Loki’s black locks into a milkmaid crown braid. And it was kind of nice, Tony thought. Maybe a little domestic in some weird way, but that actually didn’t frighten him for once. That was until the same pale, little boy that was staring through the window in his elevator from every floor, suddenly grabbed his knees under the table, looking him dead in the eye’s and mewling like some angry cat. Loki sighed from the other side of the table.   
“Oh! Can’t I get just a moment of peace? Come on Hela, we have work to do!”

-#-#-#-#- 

The cleansing of the tower took the whole day, but Loki and Hela was a fierce team, and the ghosts didn’t really get a foot to the ground. Hela was chasing dozens of dozens of ghost’s into the lift, while roaring like some crazy wiking, while Loki were a bit more sophisticated and calm in his works, and used some kind of weird stick, that apparently freaked the shit out of the spirits. Steve decided that he wouldn’t let his half virginity go to waste, and started helping them out, after a couple of hours of watching the two of them struggle. He ended up being a great help. Tony couldn’t help but laugh at the grotesque sight of Captain America jumping through the tower, still in the silly white robe, being chased by several crawling, japanese ladies with hair covering their faces and the bony guy from Bruce’s bathroom, like some second rate scream queen. 

At the end of the day, Loki wiped his forehead, once again messing up his headpiece.  
“Was that all,” he breathed. Hela shook her head.  
“No. There’s one left. The one in Mr. Starks workshop.” Tony patted Loki’s shoulder.  
“Sit down for a moment, Reindeer games…”   
“Let us take care of her,” Steve finished his sentence, smirking grimly, as he rolled up his sleeves.

-#-#-#-#-

“Wh-who is that? Pl-please! It’s not funny! Leave me alone!”   
“Your mother sucks cocks in hell, and soon you will too!” The ghost lady with the loose neck squirmed closer to Steve, who was still rocking the damsel in distress act to perfection. But Tony could still see the mischievous glimmer in his baby blues.   
“Are you always this rude?” the blonde asked. The lady on the ground started rattling and spitting black blood all over the place, some of it hitting Steve’s tunic. Steve sighed.  
“Gross! And I kind of liked this robe. But this is never coming off…”   
“In hell no one cares that you’re a virgin! They will tear you apart from the inside, faggot!” The ghost hissed, still spitting blood. Steve frowned at her and then turned towards Tony.  
“So homophobic… Don’t you just hate that?” he asked calmly. Tony nodded.  
“Yes definitely…”   
“I’ll shred you! I shred you both! I will use your guts as a jumping rope! MUHAHAHAHA-Ugrhhhh!” Steve had landed a solid kick in the ghosts ribcage, as she had reached out for his ankle, and the cracking sound of bones breaking, sounded pretty real to Tony. Tony shrugged, and joined Steve in beating the hell out of the ghost, and it was damn satisfying. But then again, he was still holding a grudge for all the working hour’s she had made him waste.

-#-#-#-#-

“You are my favourite ghost-hunter,” Steve told Tony tenderly, as they were walking towards the elevator.  
“You are my favourite everything!” Tony blurted out. Steve froze mid movement. He turned towards Tony, eyes wide and cheeks pink.   
“You really mean that?” He asked. Tony squirmed for a second, but it wasn’t like he could take the words back. He nodded slowly.  
“Yeah…”  
“That’s the sweetest thing anyone have ever said to me,” Steve muttered, his face turning increasingly redder and redder.  
“So would you mind if I called you my boyfriend? I mean, I already brought you back from hell. That’s more than Orpheus could brag about.” Tony said, almost without stuttering. Steve was once again smiling that little half smile, that almost made Tony swoon. He then shook his head.  
“No… not at all. I would be happy.”   
“Burn in hell faaaaaaaaaaaaaaagssssssss!!!” Both Tony and Steve frowned. They then grabbed either a pair of legs or arms, swinging the ghost lady between them a couple of times, before they let her go, tossing her into the elevator, and sending her directly back to hell. 

-#-#-#-#-

“So you didn’t make me dream that dream?” Hela shook her head.  
“Noo… Sometimes dreams are just dreams… Even though they are messed up.” She placed a finger on her lips, signaling to Tony, that he should be quiet. Tony could hear Clint’s voice through the phone.  
“Clint Barton. Who is this?”  
“Seven days!” Hela croaked, before she hung up. Tony caught her black eyes before they both collapsed in fits of giggles. 

-#-#-#-#-

Tony walked into his bedroom, later that evening. He was exhausted but really happy. They had celebrated the cleansing of the tower with a feast worthy of the Asgardian dining halls (as Thor had described it), and it even seemed like Clint had started to let go of his grudge towards Loki, even though there was still a long way to go. 

Tony lifted his eyebrow. His bedroom was not as he left it. It was literally covered in lightened candles, and a trail of rose petals (probably what was left of Steve’s garland) was leading to his bathroom door, that was standing ajar. 

-#-#-#-#-

“So what is all this?” Tony asked, while he leaned against the door frame. Steve grinned sheepishly at him. He was sitting in the bathtub, the water surface completely covered by the roses.   
“I don’t know. Hela said it would be romantic.” Tony chuckled.  
“You are literally making me feel like the dad from American beauty.”   
“What is that?” Steve asked. Tony shrugged.  
“Uhm… are you thinking about joining me anytime soon?” Steve asked with a teasing glimmer in his eyes. Tony smiled and nodded. He grabbed the hem of his t-shirt, and pulled it over his head and threw it on the floor. Soon he was sliding into the pleasantly hot water beside Steve. Steve was looking pretty flushed, and Tony didn’t know if was from the heat of the water or what.   
“Uh… you are really pretty…” Steve muttered while focusing on his own knees over the water surface. Tony chuckled. He lifted his hand out of the water and gently caressed the back of Steve’s neck. The blonde made a happy sound.   
“You need to work on your vocabulary. You are not really making me feel like a big, dangerous, bulging man.” Steve smiled softly.  
“You can be pretty and still be a big, dangerous, bulging man.” he said, and leaned into Tony’s touch. 

Soon Tony was practically laying on top of Steve, kissing him slow and deep, savouring the taste of artificial cherry flavouring (Steve had been eating popsicles again), while petting down his sides, and swallowing his small moans and sighs, every time his hand brushed over something particular sensitive. He could feel Steve’s hardness rub against his bare skin, but he didn’t feel like rushing anything.   
“You know…” he whispered.  
“We don’t have to if you don’t want to?” Steve snorted.  
“Are you kidding me? There are no demons or spirits left to lurk out. I have been wanting this since the alien invasion. Like heck I want to. But off course I don’t want to pressure you into something you are not ready for...” The last part was said in a kind of teasing voice, while Steve was battering his eyelashes at him, but Tony could still hear the earnestness behind it.   
“The water is getting cold. Maybe we should move to my bed,” Tony said as he pinched Steve’s cheek, making him giggle. 

-#-#-#-#-

Tony pushed Steve down on his back and crawled over him on all fours, ending up straddling his thighs. He bowed his head and resumed kissing and licking at Steve’s neck and jaw while he lightly brushed over Steve’s cock with his fingertips, making his hips jerk upwards. Tony chuckled for himself. Steve was so easy to please. He moved back to Steve’s lips and caught the bottom one between his teeth. Steve was whining now. Something about that Tony should get on with it. Tony didn’t really listen. He would not rush this. He would spend the whole night, if it was necessary, memorising every sensitive spot on Steve’s body until, he couldn’t even speak or think clear, and he would be so relaxed and aroused, that it wouldn’t even hurt him when Tony entered him for the first time. He lightly curled his hand around Steve’s length, and started jerking him off in a pace that was just a little bit too slow. Steve whimpered almost like he was in pain, and tried to move his hips in a way that created just a little bit more friction. Tony shook his head, as he pushed Steve’s hips back down on the comforter, holding him in place. He knew Steve just as easy could fight off his hold, but he didn’t. He was complaining, yes, but he still allowed Tony to hold him down, and wasn’t that just the most arousing thing in the world? Tony trailed kisses down Steve’s firm chest until he reached his hipbone, where he couldn’t help but suck at the still damp skin until he could see a purple bruise form where his lips had been. He tightened his grip around Steve, and rubbed his thumb over the tip of his dick. Steve moaned as his back arched in a beautiful bow, but it was still not enough to push him over the edge.   
“Please Tony! Please please please” Steve begged as he squirmed on the bed messing up all the sheets. Tony laughed softly as he just for a moment sped up his pace.   
“What do you want sugarpuff?”   
“I want you! Now please. Stop teasing!” Steve was panting like he had just ran a marathon, and the redness of his cheeks was slowly making it’s way down his neck and further on down his chest.   
“So how do you want me?” Tony asked casually.  
“Here?” He once again tightened his grip. Steve made a half strangled ‘mmh’-sound.  
“Or here?” He let go of the blondes cock, and moved his hand lower down between his legs and circled his finger around the rim of his hole. Steve’s whole body tensed up as a splurt of precum dripped from his cock. He nodded eagerly, face almost glowing in the dark, and eyes clenched close.  
“Yes, please,” he answered with a thin voice. Tony’s face was split by a broad grin.  
“I must have done some amazing things in my past life’s since I have deserved someone like you,” he muttered softly as he leaned in to claim Steve’s lips once again. Steve trembled against him, as another urgent sound escaped his lips. Still without breaking the kiss, Tony reached out for the top drawer of his nightstand and started roaming around with one hand, but couldn’t really find what he was looking for.  
“Just a moment, sweet cheeks,” he said and leaned over towards the drawer. He could sense Steve rolling his eyes over the petname once again.   
“Hey! I have been looking for that!” Tony exclaimed happily, as he pulled out a small wrench. Steve chuckled at him as he let his head fall back on the pillow.   
“Okay! Two seconds! Aha! Gotcha!” He pulled out a bottle of lube, and presented it to Steve like it was the key to a treasure chest. He crawled back onto his position between Steve’s legs and pushed them further apart. He popped the bottle open and poured a generous amount on his fingers. He then grabbed at Steve’s one knee, pushing at it, until it was almost touching his chest.  
“Okay?” He asked. Steve smiled softly and nodded, as he rolled his head to the side, probably too shy to look Tony in the eyes. Tony softly pushed into Steve with one finger. Steve’s breath hitched.  
“Sorry. Did that hurt?” Tony asked concerned. Steve laughed softly.  
“No. It’s just...cold.” Tony smiled as he shook his head. Soon he had two fingers buried to the knuckles inside the super soldier. Steve was withering a little, and clenching at the sheets, breath coming out in small huffs.   
“Okay. I think you are ready for a third,” Tony said as he pulled out. Steve nodded and bit his lips. Tony leaned down and pressed a kiss, to Steve’s hipbone, just on the hickey he had left earlier. He knew from experience at the third finger could hurt.  
“Just relax for me, kay.” Steve made a small noise of agreement, before Tony started to push into him, with three digits this time. Steve hissed, and clenched his eyes shut and Tony was sure he would find holes in the sheets, where Steve’s fingers had been.  
“Sorry! Does it hurt?”   
“It stings a little,” Steve answered him with a weak voice.  
“You wanna stop?” Steve shook his head.  
“Tony… I got injected the serum, of my own free will.That really hurted. I think i can handle a little burn,” he answered dryly. Tony chuckled and crooked his fingers a little, rubbing against that little nub buried deep inside the blonde. Steve bit down on his own arm to block out a scream.   
“Then let me distract you,” Tony muttered as he bowed his head licking a long strip up the underside of Steve’s cock, earning him another drip of precome, to the pool on Steve’s golden abs. Tony snickered as he took the tip into his mouth, sucking lightly at it, tasting the faint saltiness. Steve whimpered, and squirmed, as he was fighting not to snap his hips and stuffing it all the way down Tony’s throat. Not that Tony would have minded. Steve could basically do anything to him,and he would just let him. But Steve was sweet and considerate, and wouldn’t possible do anything Tony would find uncomfortable. Tony swallowed more of Steve’s cock, until it was nearly hitting the back of his throat, and his strategy seemed to work. Steve had completely forgotten the fingers stretching him, and was at the moment throwing his head from side to side, moaning loudly. Tony tried to send positive thoughts to Clint, who had his bedroom just right under Tony’s. He was probably scarred for life by now.Tony pulled off Steve’s cock, looking up at him with heavy lidded eyes. Steve whined over the loss of contact.  
“Hey sweet pea?” he asked. Even in his far out state Steve had the control to roll his eyes.  
“You think you’re ready?” Steve didn’t seem to be able to form an understandable sentence, he just nodded. Tony was ready to fall on his knees and praise the lord (even though he was still an atheist). He was at the moment ready to burst from arousal. He pulled out his fingers and once again poured a generous amount of lube unto them, covering his own cock with the sleek. He placed himself between Steves lax legs, and lined himself up. He leaned down and pressed a sloppy kiss to Steve’s cheek.  
“Okay Steve, now I need you to take a deep breath and then slowly exhale. You still want this?” Steve didn’t even answer, he just took a demonstrative, large breath, and then started to exhale slowly.  
“Okay,” muttered Tony, and buried his face in Steve’s shoulder, as he slowly started to push into him. 

Being inside Steve was like the gates to paradise had been opened and his life suddenly had a greater meaning. Tony had to pause midway not to spill himself into Steve before he had even started to move. Steve was clawing desperately at his back, in a way that definitely would leave long, red traces the next morning, but Tony didn’t really care, the only thing that mattered right now was, the impossible tightness and the almost burning heat, that was clenching around him. Steve had thrown his head back, and his mouth was standing open in a silent scream. Some wetness was gathering in the crooks of his eyes, and ended up slowly rolling down his cheek, leaving a wet trace behind, glinting in the candlelight.   
“You are beautiful,” Tony murmured, and he was even too far out himself, to cringe over his own sappyness. He almost threw himself over Steve, peppering kisses all over his face and neck, lingering at his lips for what felt like several minutes, until he felt Steve’s legs wrap around his waist.   
“Move you jerk,” Steve croaked against his lips, and Tony couldn’t really ignore that request, could he? So he started fucking Steve in an almost unbearable gentle pace, and Steve clung to him like some kind of overgrown koala bear, sighing and moaning softly into Tony’s shoulder, and just trying to hang on for the ride.   
“You are so amazing,” Tony breathed.  
“I don’t think I will ever let you go.” Steve squeezed him tighter with his legs, pulling him even closer if it was possible.  
“I give it max a year, and then I will put a ring on it!”   
“A… a ring on what?” Steve stuttered in a completely broken voice.  
“Your finger, you dumbass.” Steve just laughed softly into his skin.   
“And I bet I would say yes.” 

Steve came like a geyser, Tony’s hand around his cock, and buried deep inside him. With the way Steve clenched and quivered around him, Tony really didn’t have another choice than to follow him. His orgasm made him see stars, and planets and unicorns, and he ended up collapsing on top of Steve, in a mess of sperm, sweat and tangled limbs,feeling completely unable to move, and more blissful than he had been in years. They layed like that for a couple of minutes, before, Tony lifted his head staring down at Steve, smiling lazily. Steve mirrored the smile. Tony reached out and peeled off a rose petal that had been stuck to Steve’s cheek the entire time, before he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss against his lips.   
“You okay kiddo?” he asked. Steve shrugged with a smile.  
“I kinda feel a little overwhelmed, but it was amazing.”  
“So it didn’t hurt?”  
“Are you stupid? It hurts like hell, but then it felt really good.” He sighed happily and snuggled closer to Tony, slowly letting his eyes fall closed. Tony wrapped his arms around the big blonde, kissing him on the top of his head. Yeah he was definitely going to keep him. 

-#-#-#-#- 

Steve was sitting at the other side of the table, probably mirroring Tony’s own mooneyes and dopey smile. His normally well combed hair that probably was parted with a ruler, was sticking out in every direction looking a bit like a haystack, and he was wearing a way to small AC/DC shirt, that was rolling up, revealing half of his stomach and an impressive collection of hickeys. Bruce entered the kitchen with a lifted eyebrow.  
“Is something wrong, Steve. You look kinda…?” Clint groaned from the other end of the room.  
“Don’t even try. You wouldn’t be able to speak in whole sentences, if you had gotten seven orgasms this morning!” Bruce’s eyes widened.  
“Oh my…”  
“Yeah… I was just trying to get a full nights of ghost-free sleep… But no no no, Mr. Stark and his new boytoy thought it would be just an marvelous idea to test out the limits of the super soldier serum at 6 am!”   
“You’re just jealous,” Steve said in a dopey voice, not breaking eye contact with Tony. 

-#-#-#-#-

“Maybe you should move in with us?” Clint said. He was laying on his back on the couch, legs dangling over the armrest.  
“Why?” Loki asked from the armchair, not removing his eyes from the book he was reading.  
“Well there’s no ghosts around anymore, and you kinda never left. Plus we don’t really trust you out in public, and like this we could keep an eye on you.” Tony answered from the other couch.   
“And we still have an elevator button to hell, so that way you could see Hela all the time.” Natasha added from the floor, where she was sitting and cleaning her gun.   
“And we could mend our broken, brotherly bond, and I could once again be your assistant in the paranormal business!” Thor said happily from beside Natasha as he were polishing his hammer.   
“And we are in a healthy relationship!” Bruce yelled from the kitchen, where he was cooking dinner.  
“And then when you got your powers back, then you could maybe join the team, if you liked,” Steve said from under Tony.  
“We could always use an extra pair of hands?” Loki chuckled for himself, still not taking his eyes from the pages of his book.   
“Just don’t believe it is because I actually like you peasants.” 

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope the story was amusing! I hope you survived my mediocre english and the never ending horror movie references.


End file.
